A BAD BOYS
by sasuhina-arriva
Summary: ¿Que harias si el "amor de tu vida" te humilla en frente de toda la escuela? a:lo olvidas b:te cambias de escuela o c: te conviertes en un dios griego y ahora tu la humillas,pues eso hicieron nuestros ninjas, pero 1 encontrara su verdadero amor SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis queridos lectores perdón por no continuar el de "¿Todo paso por una pijamada pero se me vino esta idea de repente y no la pude contener, una amiga me ayudo con este, espero que les guste y no se preocupen mañana subo el cap de mi oro fic sayonara!_

______________________________________________________________________

A bad boys Capitulo 1: Rechazo Y Cambios

Pues bueno mi nombre Sasuke Uchiha segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Uchiha Mikoto. Soy el mas inteligente de la preparatoria Konoha, y como sabrán me consideran un ñoño pero saben les contare algo que me paso el ultimo día de mi penúltimo año en la preparatoria

Flash back

_Me levantaba como de costumbre para ir a la escuela hoy iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida pues le rompería la cara al novio de mi amor platónico y saben que? No me importa si me castigaban o expulsaban. El único que sabía eso eran mis amigos y mi mejor amigo __Naruto Uzumaki. A el lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, ya que era mi vecino, más bien sigue aun siendo mi vecino. Naruto, se podría decir que el es normal, aunque es un completo idiota, a comparación de mi, que soy el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria y para variar un completo ñoño, o al menos así me llaman ahí. Pero eso no quita que el siga y será siendo siempre mi mejor amigo._

_Me alisto para poder ir a la escuela y bajo para desayunar, ya que mi mamá no me deja salir de la casa sino llevo algo en el estómago._

_Fui rápido al comedor y salude a toda mi familia la cual esta compuesta por mi padre Fugaku Uchiha,; mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, es una amorosa mujer y una muy buena ama de casa y por último mi hermano Itachi, que es completamente diferente a mi. El siempre esta rodeado de chicas, yo no. El siempre esta rodeado de amigos, yo no. En pocas palabras el es un tipo cool y yo no. Pero eso no afecta nuestra buena relación, ya que el es un gran hermano, aunque a veces puede ser muy insoportable._

_Salimos los dos juntos para que el me lleve de paso a la escuela, ya que el esta en la Universidad. Me subo al auto y empiezo a tocar el claxon del coche para que el idiota de Naruto salga de su casa, ya que es muy tarde. Veo como sale corriendo de la casa con un tazón que de seguro es de ramen._

_-Hey Sasuke, aun teguemos timpu-dice con la boca llena._

_-Naruto sabes que es de muy mal gusto que la gente hable con la boca llena, además de que no se te entiende nada._

_-¿Eh?-dijo, parecía que estaba más concentrado en su bendito ramen, como el lo llama._

_-Olvídalo, sube al auto. Itachi tiene prisa-le dije mientras le habría la puerta de atrás._

_-Hey Itachi ¿cómo estas?-dijo mientras se metía gritando el nombre de mi hermano._

_-Hola Naruto, solo te encargo que no tires comida en mi Corvette-a veces Itachi podía llegar a ser arrogante._

_-Si como digas, Itachi-al terminar de decir eso se volvió a llenar la boca de sus amados fideos._

_-Bueno Sasuke, ¿no se te olvida nada para la preparatoria?_

_-No, Itachi-a veces le gusta tratarme como si tuviera seis años._

_-En ese caso, ¡vámonos!-ya entiendo porque se llevan también el y Naruto. Aceleró, y en cada semáforo empezaba a flirtear con cada chica que veía cerca. No tiene remedio._

_Llegamos a la escuela y nos dejo. Naruto y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela._

_-Oye teme ¡mira!-dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura._

_-Cállate dobe, ¿quieres que toda la escuela se de cuenta de que me gusta?-le dije mientras le daba un zape._

_-No, pero… ¿Sabías que eres muy amargado Sasuke?-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_-Hmp, dobe ya me voy a mi clase, nos vemos en el receso-dicho esto me retire de ahí y lo deje aun quejándose por el golpe que le di_.

Si así es estaba enamorado de Haruno Sakura la chica más popular de la escuela y saben por que le romperé la cara a su novio pues por que anda con la mejor amiga de mi hermano Konan y Sakura al mismo tiempo lo rete a una pelea.}

A Naruto ya se lo había contado también a mis amigos que también como yo a la vista de todos eran ñoños. Estaban Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Sobaku No Gaara y yo claro Naruto se juntaba con nosotros igualmente. Todo ellos ya sabían lo que iba a ser junto con toda la escuela, pero cuando pelee con Kiba y le declare mi amor a Sakura, pero lo que me dijo a mí y a mis amigos nos cayó peor que un yunque de 300 toneladas

_Ya había terminado la pelea y yo había ganado cuando le declare mi amor a Sakura ella se me quedo viendo y junto con su grupo de amigas Karin, Tayuya, Mizore y Sora se empezaron a reír pues Shikamaru estaba enamorado de Tayuya, Neji de Mizore Gaara de Karin y Naruto de Sora y juntos nos declaramos, pero ellas dijeron:_

_-ja como vamos a salir con unos perdedores como ustedes prefiero besar al mismísimo rey sapo que a ti Uchiha mírate no eres guapo solo eres un cerebrito y solo me hice la amable contigo para que me ayudaras a pasar mis materias- grito Sakura al igual que sus amigas a mis amigas, todos en la escuela se empezaron a reír de nosotros pero saben que no sabían con quienes se habían metido._

Y aquí estoy yo en mi cuarto echo una furia nadie me había humillado así en mi vida y saben que? Para mi Sakura Haruno es una zorra. Nos juntamos mis amigos en mi casa pues aunque no lo crean en la escuela no saben que somos de las familias más importantes de esta ciudad. Mi padre dueño de Uchiha Corp. una empresa automotriz bastante grande y la numero uno en Japón, Shikamaru heredero de la empresa Nara es una empresa farmacéutica que la verdad tiene mucho excito ya que sus medicinas esta en cada farmacia de este país. Gaara es uno de los próximos lideres para controlara la gran cadena hotelera de su familia de Sobaku in, Neji perteneciente a la familia Hyuuga aun siendo una rama secundaria por su inteligencia va ser uno de los lideres de los museos Hyuuga uno de los mas importantes y que contienen las mas finas e importantes pinturas y por ultimo pero no menos importante Naruto próximo heredero a la cadena de restaurantes Kyuubi que están localizados en todo Japón. Si somos como dicen niños que nacieron en una cuna de oro pero por nuestra inteligencia no catalogaron como ñoños. Pero no más la humillación que nos habían dado era demasiada y pensábamos vengarnos. Por eso le habíamos pedido a Itachi y a Pein, uno de sus amigos, que nos ayudaran a cambiar el aspecto

-Bueno haber si entendí una CHICA LOS HUMILLO!!!-grito Itachi

-Si por eso te estoy pidiendo que nos ayudes estas vacaciones a cambiar nuestro aspecto para humillarlas a ellas nadie humilla a un Uchiha como tú dices

-Si en eso tienes razón entonces los cambiare totalmente-dijo Itachi por fin aceptando --Pero antes deben crear un nombre para su grupo por ejemplo el nuestro es akatsuki ¿pero el de ustedes?

- Mm ¿que tal Sharingan?-dijo Sasuke

-Ese me gusta a mí- dijo Neji

-Mm mejor los ramens-dijo Naruto

-Por supuesto que no!-Gritamos todos

-Que malos son ¬¬-dijo Naruto

-Bueno ahora un símbolo que los identifique-dijo Pein

Así todo nos pusimos a dibujar, Naruto dibujo un ramen y por supuesto que rechazamos esa idea y aparte le dimos un sape, Neji dibujo el Yin y el Yan pero lo descartamos pues ese era el símbolo era muy clásico, Shikamaru dibujo el símbolo nazi y lo golpeamos pues ese símbolo era prohibido en la escuela, Pein dibujo un zorro de 9 colas y a Naruto le gusto pero lo descartamos por que era muy complicado de hacer y por ultimo Itachi y yo creamos un símbolo que les gusto a todos era un ojo rojo con tres aspas invertidas a todos nos gusto y quedamos con que ese era nuestro símbolo.

-Bien pues ya tenemos lo de la organización del grupo ahórranoslo falta elegir al líder-dijo Gaara

-Hagámoslo por sorteo-dijo Shikamaru

Metimos nuestros nombres en una caja negra y la sacudimos unas cuantas veces después Itachi saco un papel y Salí yo

-Ah por que Sasuke-teme tiene que ser el líder-lloriqueo Naruto

-Por que así salio al azar ¬¬-dije

-Bueno ya mañana nos reuniremos en el centro comercial y ustedes se convertirán en la sensación de esa escuela el ultimo año je jeje-dijo Itachi

-No se en lo que me he metido-dije en un susurro

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en mi casa solo esperábamos a Itachi y Deidara otro raro amigo de Itachi pues este Pein hoy iba a trabajar

Muy bien niños, hoy cambiaremos su imagen este es un trabajo para… ¡Itachi-sama!-dijo mientras hacía una pose "sexy".

-Y su ayudante Deidara-dijo mientras intentaba imitar a Itachi.

-No, tu no-le dijo Itachi serio-tu solo te encargaras de cargar las bolsas.

-Bueno, al menos me toman en cuenta.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas-dije por lo bajo.

Muy bien todos vámonos, todos al… ¡Itachi móvil!

-¿Qué no era tu corvette?-le repuse.

-No, en ocasiones especiales como esta es… ¡Itachi móvil!-decía mientras levantaba un brazo con el puño cerrado.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el carro, hasta que llegamos a un centro comercial. Bajamos e Itachi empezó a hablar.

-Esta transformación consta de 4 sesiones. La primera: cambio de imagen; La segunda: cambio de guardarropa; La tercera: desarrollo de la personalidad; La cuarta: defensa personal (nunca sabes cuando la necesitas con tu nueva imagen).

-si claro ¬¬-dije

Todos se le quedaban viendo raro pues Itachi parecía loco

-Itachi, empiezo a creer que esto es una locura-hablé.

-¿Locura? Ja me lo agradecerán cuando haya terminado. Bueno, sin más palabras a comenzar.

Empezamos a recorrer todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a una estética. Entramos e Itachi llego dando instrucciones de lo que nos harían. Unas chicas nos tomaron de la mano para sentarnos en una silla reclinable.

-Chicas… ¡Lo dejo en sus manos!

-¡Hai Itachi-sama!-parece que lo conocen bien aquí.

Empezaron a hacernos varias cosas en el cabello, no se ni cuanto tiempo dure ahí sentado pero fue algo muy estresante.

Todos nos dormimos en medio de la primera sesión pero cuando despertamos solo quedamos en shock nos vimos y ya ni nos reconocíamos

Yo tenia el cabello cortado mi cabello estaba cortado de una manera rebelde, de mi corte anterior no había quedado nada. A Naruto le cortaron el cabello en picos y se veía mucho mejor. A Shikamaru le despuntaron el cabello y se lo peinaron en una coleta baja, a Gaara lo peinaron igual que Naruto y por ultimo a Neji le despuntaron su largo cabello le hicieron un tipo fleco y le pusieron una cinta en la frente. Realmente estábamos sin palabras

-Lo sé, se quedaron sin palabras gracias chicas son las mejores-

-si de nada Itachi-sama

Salimos de la estética e Itachi nos llevo a una gran tienda que tenia todo tipo de ropa

-Muy bien tienen aires de chicos rebeldes así que díganme un color y lo combinare con negro

-Mm azul-dije

-naranja-dijo Naruto

-verde-Shikamaru

-rojo-dijo Gaara

-blanco-dijo Neji

Muy bien vamos-grito Itachi mientras nos adentraba a la gran tienda, nos compro de todo, y como dijo la mayoría seria negro nos compro muchas cosas y como dijo Deidara cargaba las bolsas que ya eran más de 30 y eso que ya habitamos hecho una vuelta al carro a dejar otras 15

Muy bien ya esta casi todo listo ahora vendrá la parte mas dolorosa-dijo con vos de miedo

-¿Cuál?-dije

-Ya lo verán-nos arrastro a un establecimiento pintado de negro pero no alcance a ver que era nos sentaron a todos en unas silla y nos amarraron a ellas

-Itachi!! Que es esto que nos harán!-le grite

-Pues vinimos al trabajo de Pein

-trabajo según yo se Pein hace tatuaj-no termine la palabra ya que me quede en shock

-si eso hace te dije que seria la parte dolorosa-

-En que trabaja Sasuke-pronuncio Neji

-Hace tatuajes y perforaciones-le dije aterrado

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos aterrados ecepto Gaara

-y bien quienes son mis clientes… OH eres tu Itachi así que quieres que loes haga algo a tus amigos he-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica e Itachi asintió con la cabeza

-Si pues veamos escojan-dijo Pein mientras nos mostraba unas hojas con diferentes dibujos

-No tenemos escapatoria verdad-le pregunte a Itachi y el negó con la cabeza

-ah que se la va hacer escojo ese- le dije señalando un símbolo parecido al símbolo del Sharingan pero las aspas pero mas separadas y con unos símbolo en forma de circulo

-y donde lo quieres?-

-Mm en el cuello del lado izquierdo y ese dragón en el brazo derecho -le dije señalando un dragón chino

-de acuerdo-

Y así les empezó a preguntar Naruto escogió ese zorro de 9 colas en su brazo derecho, Shikamaru escogió unas perforaciones en los oídos, Gaara escogió el símbolo de Kanju en la frente y Neji escogió un símbolo del Yin y el Yan en el hombro izquierdo. Pein se puso a trabajar y la verdad si fue muy doloroso después Itachi le pidió a Pein que me pusiera una perforación en la ceja izquierda pero esa no fue dolorosa como esperaba. Salimos del local y nos subimos al coche

-Pues bueno ya se ven como un grupo de dioses griegos ahora mañana veremos la tercera sesión

-en serio Itachi gracias pero no crees que lo de los tatuajes fue demasiado-le dijo Neji

-No se preocupen se ven geniales


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola mis queridos lectores aqui el 2do cap, las cosas se van poniendo mejor! y saben Sasuke recibira una gran sorpresa! no solo al ver a alguien sino como es ahora! en fin ya les di un adelanto! asi que lean y mas adelante sabran de lo que hablo!,en fin cuidense y gracias por todos lo reviews ^^ _

_sayonara_

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2: Cambio completo, regreso a clases y la novia de Gaara

Bajamos y ya que era tarde invite a todo a que se quedaran a dormir pues ya de por si mi casa era bastante grande

(De aquí en adelante todo será narrado por mí)

A la mañana siguiente

- ¡¡¡Despierten!!!- Grito una persona

-Ahhhhhhh-gritaron todos

-Que te pasa Itachi son las 7 de la mañana y estamos de vacaciones-le grito Sasuke a su hermano

-Ya cálmense les prometí que le ayudaría y esta sesión es larga así que debemos empezar cuanto antes así que levántense

Todos se empezaron a levantar y fueron a la sala donde se encontraba Itachi

-Bueno empecemos esta sesión es sobre su personalidad así que a noche los catalogue y les diré si así están bien- comenzó a revisar un cuaderno

-Pues veamos Neji tu de por si eres serio así que te catalogaran como una persona interesante así que no hay ningún problema al igual que tu hermanito y Gaara, sin embargo Shikamaru tu eres perezoso así que te consideraran aburrido intenta perfeccionar eso tu Naruto eres alegre por lo tanto te consideraran divertido. Mm así que no hay mucho que hacer y yo creí que esta sesión seria larga ¬¬-dijo

-¡¡¡ ¿Y PARA ESO NOS DESPERTASTE TAN TEMPREANO?!!!- gritaron todos

-Ya!, hay que delicados en fin ya esta bien así entonces pasaremos directo a la sesión 4, defensa personal, para eso iremos al gimnasio con Hidan y Sasori así que todos al Itachi móvil!!

Todos se subieron al "Itachi-móvil" y pararon en un gran gimnasio entraron y vieron a un chico pelirrojo y otro peliplateado

-Hola chicos aquí les traje a mí entupido hermano menor y sus amigos para que aprendan a defenderse correctamente-

-Muy bien son 5 así que me quedo con el rubio y el mini Itachi, idiota-dijo Hidan

-"a quien le dice mini Itachi #¬¬"- pensó enfadado Sasuke

-Entonces me quedo con los otros 3 vamos- dijo Sasori

Empezaron a entrenar y tanto Hidan como Sasori se dieron cuenta el gran potencial que tenían al terminar y ya eran como las 5 de la tarde se dirigieron a Itachi que estaba coqueteando con una muchacha

-Ey Itachi ya los entrenamos lo mejor que pudimos hoy y la verdad son grandiosos

-Genial que estilo tienen cada uno

-Pues tu hermano y Naruto parecen tener más estilo callejero es decir son más de puños y patadas no tienen compasión

-Neji tiene un estilo mas tradicional es decir karate, Gaara es igual estilo callejero y Shikamaru es de distancia idea estrategias de ataque realmente sorprendentes realmente son todos unos perros ajajá a toda ᕥ$&&(/

-Tu igual con tu lenguaje ¬¬-dijo Sasori

-Genial! Ahora solo deben seguir viniendo a practicar no?-pregunto Itachi

-Si pero una vez por semana es decir nos vemos hasta el lunes de la próxima semana-aclaro Sasori

-Bueno entonces adiós-y se llevo jalando a todos a rastras a su "Itachi móvil"

Fueron a dejar a todo a sus casas y luego los jóvenes Uchihas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-ahhhh que cansado estoy pero aun es muy temprano hm que hago ah ya se- se paro y encendió su laptop y abrió su correo

-¡¡¡ ¿150 correos no leídos?!!!! Demonios si que me la pasaba estudiando en fin veamos- empezó a borrar correos hasta llegar a uno que le llamo la atención

-Hinata… HINATA!-inmediatamente abrió el correo y leyó

_Sasuke:_

_A pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui a Inglaterra en 1 de secundaria y perdón por no haberme contactado se que estuvo muy mal gomene en fin espero volver a verte Neji ya me platicó lo que paso y no te preocupes esa chica no sabe de lo que se pierde y sabes me encanto la idea de que cambiaras espero volver a verte ah y por cierto se que es muy apresurado pero quiero decirte que te extrañe mucho respóndeme pronto ah y por cierto una semana después de que comiencen las clases en tu escuela empezare a estudiar a ti recíbeme en la entrada y lleva una bufanda negra así te podré identificar_

_Cuídate _

_ATT: hInAtA HYuUgA_

-mmm... con regresaras? Je jeje espero volverte a ver Hina-Chan

Luego Sasuke se fue a dormir pensando es su mejor amiga de la infancia y así mismo su primer amor

Y así pasaron lo días y semanas, Itachi les pidió que durante ese tiempo se siguieran vistiendo como antes para que al iniciar las clases fuera una sorpresa

Era de mañana en la casa Uchiha y como siempre un Pelinegro dormía placidamente hasta que alguien le soltó un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza

-PERO QUE? Itachi!!! Idiota!

-Ajajá me encanta molestarte a estas horas

-grrrr cierra la boca y ¿para que me despertaste?-le pregunto limpiándose el agua con unan toalla

-ah si llame a todo para ir a comprar las cosas para la escuela-le dijo

-cierto mañana empiezan las clases

-Si y justo mañana comenzara el reinado de Sharingan en tu preparatoria-dijo con vos de desquiciado

-Si bueno vámonos- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta y vio a todos sus amigos desayunando en su comedor

-Hola Sasuke Itachi ya nos dejo pasar y por cierto que vamos hacer?-dijo Naruto comiendo ramen

-Dijo que vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para este año-le dijo

-Mm que interesante ¬¬-dijo Neji fastidiado+

-si-

Después de un trato fueron al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que necesitaban

-Bueno veamos este año no llevaran sus maletitas llevaran unas mochilas que le encargue a Konan que les hiciera

-Bueno y donde esta-Pregunto Gaara

-ahí-Mostrando un edificio que decía papelería Flor de papel

-vamos-

Entraron y empezaron a escoger lo que iban a llevar como Itachi le dijo llevaban casi todo de color negro carpetas cuadernos etcétera mas o menos a si quedo

Sasuke: Todo de negro azul o rojo sangre

Naruto: Negro y naranja

Shikamaru: Negro y Verde militar

Gaara: Todo negro y rojo

Y Neji: Blanco negro y café

-Bueno ya casi esta todo ahora solo faltan las mochilas- Fue directo al mostrador y vieron una chica de cabello azul brillante y una flor de papel adornando su cabello agarrado en una coleta

-Itachi! Hola ya tengo Tus mochilas desde antier y tu no habías venido!-le grito mientras le deba un sape

-AYYYY que mala eres Konan -dijo sobandose su cabeza

-Bueno ya veamos aquí las tengo-dijo mientras sacaba una caja grande de cartón- haber Sasuke esta es la tuya es de color negro con azul, con un dragón chino en medio y varias bolsas aquí cabra todo y le puse en letras grandes Sharingan, parece que esta escrito con sangre y dice abajo en letras medianas リード(líder) así sabrán que eres el líder de el grupo-después saco otra-Esta es de Naruto es de color negro con naranja y es igual a la de Sasuke excepto que esta es como rasgada lleva el zorro de 9 colas como el de tu tatuaje y dice KYUUBI en llamas , Esta es de Neji es de color negro con blanco esta es de color blanco y negro es tipo maletín pero lleva el símbolo del Yin y el Yang y dice 闘う(pelea) es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa jeje esta como escrito con truenos, el de Gaara es de color negro con rojo dice Asesino en letras grandes y parece estar escrito con arena y sangre tiene el dibujo de una katana manchada de sangre y por ultimo Shikamaru es de color negro con verde militar tiene varias pistolas adornándola y dice 天才(genio), todas llevan el nombre de Sharingan en ellas igual que la de Sasuke y que tal les gustaron

-Están geniales! Grito Naruto

-Gracias-dijeron los demás

-Realmente te quedaron súper Konan con razón estudias para ser diseñadora-dijo Itachi mientras la abrazaba

-Suéltame idiota y ya te había dicho que soy una genio cuando se trata de diseñar-dijo mientras le daba otro sape

-Que mala eres-mientras hacia circulitos en una esquina

-Deja de hacer estupideces Itachi y vámonos-

Salieron todos y se fueron a sus casas pero antes Sasuke encendió su compradora

-Otro correo se Hinata-Dijo mientras habría el correo

_Sasuke:_

_Hola es bueno que al fin me hayas contestado, se que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo pero realmente quiero decirte que me alegra que puedas al fin demostrar lo que eres tan exterior como interiormente me alegra que no me hayas olvidado, espero que pasen estos días rápido. Los próximos días no podré escribirte es que me surgieron unos inconvenientes así que hablare contigo cuando llegue a la escuela, te llevaras algunas sorpresas, ya lo veras, ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate_

_SayOnArA_

_ATT: Hina_

-Hay Hinata, espero volverte a ver

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir mañana seria un día muy bueno

Era de mañana exactamente las 6 de la mañana y sonó la alarma de un joven pelinegro

-hmp hoy es el día-

Se levanto y se metía bañar y al salir

-Itachi!-le grito a su hermano

-que paso-dijo mientras entraba en ropa interior, una silla en la mano pasta de dientes en la boca y todo despeinado

-ayúdame a escoger algo que ponerme hoy -le dijo

-Y para eso me llamas casi me da un infarto al escucharte gritar!-le grito mientras bajaba la silla-Mm sabia que me ibas a pedir eso así que te ordene lo que te pondrías hoy esta en tu ropero- dijo mientras salía

Sasuke abrió su ropero y se puso lo que le escogió su hermano unos vaqueros de mezclilla negros con zapatillas converse negras con detalles rojos y una playera negra ajustada al cuerpo de manga corta que tenia un dragón negro con plateado en frente y una chamarra de piel negra que atrás decía: "The Master"

-Hmp me veo bien-dijo antes de bajar a desayunar

Bajo rápido a desayunar y pudo distinguir las expresiones de todos Itachi: felicidad y orgullo; Mamá: Asombro y a la vez alegría y papá el me veía como diciendo "al fin salió el Uchiha que esperaba".

-Sasuke hijo te ves muy bien-dijo Mikoto mientras e servia unos hotcakes y un café

-gracias madre-le dijo

-Por cierto Sasuke sabes que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y como desapareciste no te dimos tu regalo-dijo de nuevo Mikoto

-Ah es cierto-dijo acordándose apenas

-acaba de desayunar y sal- dijo Itachi

Al acabar de desayunar salio y vio un convertible de color negro con llamas a los lados y en la placa decía Sharingan

-Esta genial gracias madre y padre-dijo

-Por cierto llame a tus amigos y le dije que pasarías por ellos así todos los verían juntos y seria una sorpresa mayor-dijo Itachi

-Tienes razón… ya me voy te veo después Itachi-y se subía a su nuevo auto y arrancaba el mas cercano… Naruto

-NARUTO APURATE!!-le grito Sasuke mientras hacia sonar el claxon

-Ya voy-dijo Naruto mientras se quedaba viendo el nuevo auto de Sasuke- wow Sasuke esta genial tu auto pero ya vámonos tenemos que irnos-dijo mientras se subía.

Naruto vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla negros una playera naranja que en frente llevaba un espiral negro una chamarra negra con naranja abierta (como la del anime en Shippuden) y unos converse negros con naranja

Luego pasaron por Neji

-hola ya llegaron y lindo auto Sasuke-dijo mientras se subía al auto

Neji vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte una playera blanca lisa, una chamarra abierta negra con una franja blanca en cada manga, unos tenis negros con blanco y su cinta en la frente de color negro

Luego pasaron por Shikamaru

-hola ah que aburrido pero que lindo auto-dijo mientras se subía

El usaba unos pantalones negros de mezclilla una playera verde con una pistola cruzándola de color negro y una chamarra negra que atrás decía "genio" y uno tenis verdes

Por ultimo fueron por Gaara

-Mm vámonos y lindo auto-dijo

Gaara vestía unos pantalones azul claro de mezclilla una playera roja sangre que tenia la palabra asesino en frente unos converse rojos y una chamarra con capucha negra y unos guante de pelea negros

En el auto

-Sasuke vamos a ser la sensación je jeje-dijo Naruto

-Si lo se y nos vengaremos por cierto Neji ya estas enterado que tu prima volverá-dijo

-Si y espero ver como ha cambiado, no he hablado mucho con ella ni siquiera su padre la única que la ha visto es su tutora en Inglaterra Kurenai-dijo

-Hinata-Chan? La misma niña tímida la que siempre estaba con Sasuke y la que era muy lista?-dijo Shikamaru

-Si, en fin debemos llamar la atención todos traen sus mochilas verdad?-todos asintieron-muy bien ahora solo debemos hacer lucir este auto veamos-busco una estación que tuviera la música adecuada

-Listo-puso la de Scream de Tokio Hotel a todo volumen-listos?

-Claro-dijeron todo emocionados

En al entrada de la escuela todos platicaban y saludaban a sus amigos hasta que vieron un convertible y sonaba música

-Sakura mira quien será?-Dijo Karin

-De seguro uno nuevo y obvio será Mio-dijo Sakura

Se paro el convertible en frente de la entrada y vieron a 5 chicos según ellos los más guapos que nadie allá visto

Salieron y todos pensaban que eran nuevos hasta que la jefa del periódico escolar Sora apareciera

-Hola disculpen deben ser nuevos así que me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas

-No somos nuevos-aclaro Neji

-A no bueno veo por la placa y sus mochilas que se hacen llamar Sharingan y veo que tu-señalando a Sasuke-eres el lidera si que como te llamas

-Tsk por que te importaría saberlo llevas conmigo toda la prepa y nunca me has dirigido la palabra ¬¬-dijo frío

En eso apareció Temari una chica popular pero hermana mayor de Gaara por lo que nunca ha sido presumida

-Hola Gaara, chicos como han estado ^^-dijo Temari

Y todos los de la bolita que se habían juntado rápidamente identificaron ese nombre

-Haber ya en serio como se llaman-dijo Sora asustada por saber si realmente eran lo que creía que eran

-Hmp Uchiha Sasuke

-Hyuuga Neji

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Nara Shikamaru

-Sobaku No Gaara

Y así todo el mundo se quedo en shock los ñoños y un amigo como ellos los llamaban ahora eran los sexsimbol de la escuela

-Hmp piérdanse si serán hipócritas primero nos tratan como idiotas u ahora hasta nos hacen entrevistas en verdad no se metan con nosotros ¬¬-dijo fastidiado Sasuke

Y así empezaron a caminar y comenzó a correr la noticia de que los ñoños junto con el más idiota, según ellos, más grandes de la escuela ahora eran los más populares

-Hmp vamos bien-pensó Sasuke

Pero en eso apareció Sakura y su bola de Zorras

-Hola chicos bueno nosotras sabemos que les gustamos y bueno queremos saber si-empezó a hablar Sakura

-No-dijo rápidamente Sasuke

-Eh pero nosotras les gustamos!-dijo Karin

-El año pasado después de cómo nos humillaron creen que seguiremos como idiotas tras de ustedes una muñequitas de plástico?-pregunto Neji

-Pero-

-Pero nada para nosotros ustedes son unas ZORRAS!-dijo Naruto

Todos los que estaban ahí escucharon todo Como el grupo de Sakura fue rechazado y fueron llamadas Zorras

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra

-Sasuke-Kun hoy te lo diré-

-Oigan ya se esta corriendo el rumor a estas horas?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-Claro ya sabes como son de fijados-dijo Sasuke

-Si bueno que clase nos toca-Pregunto Neji

-Mmm... Según esto Matemáticas con Kakashi-dijo Gaara

-Mmm... Será sencillo-dijo Shikamaru

En el salón nuestros queridos jóvenes entraron y todos se le quedaron viendo, algunos con incredulidad otros con miedo y OTRAS comiéndoselos con la mirada y ellos simplemente ignorándolos

Ya habían pasado 15 min. Y el profesor todavía no llegaba

Hmp Kakashi sigue con los mismos retrasos-dijo Sasuke

-Si pero que se le va a hacer?-dijo Gaara

En eso se escucha a alguien corriendo y entrando, dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro peinado en trenzas y los ojos negros tapados por unos lentes grandes, llevaba una falda verde fuerte y un suéter holgado blanco, unos tenis blancos al igual que sus calcetas.

-Uf todavía no llega el profesor-

Gaara la reconoce de inmediato

_Flash Back_

_Gaara estaba saliendo del salón de Biología cuando alguien lo empuja y hace que se caigan todos sus libros y demás cosas que traía_

_-Fíjate por donde vas ñoño!-le dijo alguien que no alcanzo a reconocer pero antes de que empezara a recoger sus cosas una muchacha se le acerco_

_-que crueles son contigo-dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas_

_-Si pero ya me acostumbre-dijo mientras también recogía_

_-No creo que deberías dejar que te estén maltratando yo pienso que la gente no tiene derecho a molestar a otra por que todos somos iguales a mi punto de vista-le dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba sus libros_

_-gracias-le dijo_

_-No te preocupes Gaara para mi eres una persona muy especial eres muy inteligente y a mi vista eres muy guapo-le dijo sonrojándose_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nadie lo recuerda-le dijo_

_-Por que yo se me tu nombre desde que empecé el curso siempre te admire por tu inteligencia y para mi eres un chico muy lindo-dijo _

_-Gracias-_

_-Ya me tengo que ir un gusto hablar contigo ha y me llamo Matsuri… __Kobayakawa Matsuri mucho gusto y adiós-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo_

_Fin del flash back_

_-_Matsuri…-susurro Gaara

-¿Quién?-pregunto Neji

-OH ya no hay lugares mes que los de atrás-dijo Matsuri desilusionada

-Que ni se te ocurra sentarte atrás, los de Sharingan están ahí y de seguro no te dejaran sentarte fea-le dijo Sakura

-Oye Matsuri-Dijo Gaara ya que el se había parado

-Gaara?-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada

-Si quieres ven a sentarte con nosotros ay un asiento a lado mío-le dijo sonriéndole

-En serio?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¿Por que la invitas a ella? mejor invítame a mi soy mas bonita que ella-dijo Sakura en tono "seductor"

-No gracias, invito a Matsuri por que es amiga mía antes de que cambiara, muñequita de plástico-le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Matsuri y la llevaba atrás

Atrás de la salón

-Chicos les voy a presentar a una amiga mía se llama Matsuri-dijo Gaara a los demás de Sharingan

-Hola-dijeron todos

-Hola yo ya los he visto pero ahora son mas guapos me impresionan-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-

En eso Kakashi entra y presenta una de sus patéticas excusas

-bueno parece que tenemos alumnos nuevos-dijo Kakashi viendo los de Sharingan

-QUE NO SOMOS NUEVOS!!-gritaron todos los de Sharingan

-eh? Entonces quienes son?-dijo confundido

-Sus mejores alumnos!-gritaron para que no tuvieran que presentarse de nuevo

-y yo el mas inquieto!-grito Naruto

-ahhhh ya, se ven mejor los 5, genial pues entonces hagan los ejercicios de la primera pagina de su libro-dijo mientras sacaba su librito

-todavía sigue leyendo esas cosas-dijo incrédulo Neji

-AH que problemático ya sabes como es- le dijo mientras empezaba a sacar sus cosas

Como es de costumbre en esa clase los primeros en acabar fueron los de Sharingan pues Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a resolver los problemas, después fue Matsuri que tampoco no era tonta y los demás bueno ellos estaban que se rompían la cabeza para entender los problemas

-mmm...… ya que los demás no han terminado pueden salir ya-dijo Kakashi

Y así todo Sharingan salio pero a Matsuri se le cayo un cuaderno rojo de su mochila y como salio corriendo no se dio cuenta pero Gaara si

-mmm... se le cayo esto a Matsuri-dijo mientras leía

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy entre empecé el penúltimo año de prepa y pues por fin pude hablar con Gaara estoy muy feliz, sé que aunque para muchos sea un ñoño para mi es la persona mas linda del mundo es listo y no es nada feo solo la gente lo ve así por que usa lentes y se viste decentemente pero se que es un chico muy guapo tanto externa como internamente y no puedo creer que le haya dado un beso kyaaa espero que no me odie por eso y que no se de cuenta de lo tanto que me gusta ya que para el de seguro solo soy una amiga._

En todas las hojas venían cosas sobre Gaara sus logros TODO es como si fuera un cuaderno donde relatara la vida de Gaara

-No es como las demás-dijo

-Ey Gaara quieres ir a dar una vuelta-dijo Shikamaru

-No, tengo que arreglar algo

En otro lugar

-Kyaaaaaa!!! DONDE ESTA!? DEBE ESTAR AQUÍ!-grito histérica Matsuri mientras rebuscaba entre su mochila

-Debo escribir lo que me paso hoy ahí esta prácticamente toda mi vida en la prepa-dijo mientras le salían unas pequeñas lagrimas y caía al suelo de rodillas

-Yo no soy como las demás realmente quiero a Gaara pero el solo me quiere como una amiga además soy horrenda el puede tener ahora a cualquier chica yo no soy nada a comparación de ellas-dijo llorando

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!-grito alguien a sus espaldas-tu vales mucho mas Matsuri y para mi eres la chica mas dulce del mundo no recompares con esas Zorras tu eres mucho mas valiosa que ellas!-grito de nuevo mientras levantaba a Matsuri y la volteaba-tu me gustas Matsuri desde que me ayudaste

Fue entonces que Matsuri se dio cuenta que la persona que la sujetaba era Gaara y le había declarado su amor

-Gaara –dijo sorprendida

-yo…-pero antes de que dijera algo Matsuri ya lo estaba abrazando

-arigatou Gaara-dijo llorando

-No haya nada de que agradecer Matsuri-Chan y antes de que se me olvide ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo mientras le entregaba su Diario

-No se ni para que preguntas si ya sabes que soy toda tuya-mientra aventaba su cuaderno al cesto de la basura y lo besaba

-ahhhh que lindos-dijo alguien atrás de ellos

-Naruto!! Largo de aquí-dijo Gaara mientras le lanzaba un cuaderno

-Ahhhh que cruel eres Gaara-dijo mientras Salía corriendo

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Continuara!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo y no desesperen Hinata saldrá mas adelante, si se que es tardado pero tengo que sacar a todas las parejitas! Si no, no tendrá sentido! Así que no se me impacienten!_

_Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS RENIEWS es un honor!_

_Bueno cuídense y disfruten!_

**Advertencias:**

**ANTISAKURA**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto****!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Cap 3 La Rosa y el Lirio de Sharingan

En el jardín de la escuela

-Entonces Matsuri es ya tu novia oficial-dijo Neji

-si, pero no es como las demás de la prepa-aclaro Gaara

-si, eso ya lo notamos-dijo Sasuke

-arigatou-dijo Matsuri apenada

-Oigan tengo una idea-dijo Naruto

-Si es idea tuya ya sabemos la respuesta-dijo Shikamaru

-Cállate! en fin que tal si a las novias que tengan cada uno les llamamos las flores de Sharingan para que también se tomen en cuenta para la organización-dijo feliz

-wow Naruto es la primera buena idea que tienes!-dijo en burla Gaara

-hmp que malos son-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno ya entonces si alguno de ustedes tiene novia será llamada como una de las flores de Sharingan?-preguntó Matsuri

-si pero para que le de creatividad escoge una flor y así te identificaran-dijo Naruto

-es una buena idea entonces escojo la rosa-dijo Matsuri

-bien entonces te conocerán como la rosa de Sharingan-dijo Neji

-Me parece bien-dijo Sasuke

-pero…-dijo Matsuri

-Pero que?-dijo Neji

-yo are que se vean mal-dijo triste

-si eso te preocupa no será problema-dijo Sasuke sacando su celular y marcando el teléfono de su hermano

_-Y ahora que quieres que no ves que estoy viendo el show sobre hielo de Barney digo!! Un concierto-dijo Itachi_

-tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que estabas viendo Itachi-

_-bueno ya ¿que quieres?_

-si, si te iba a preguntar si hoy tenías el día libre -

_-si ¿Por qué?_

-Necesito que vallas con Konan y le digas que la veo en la tarde en el centro comercial-dijo

_-de acuerdo pero no se si quiera estupido hermano menor-_

-Cállate y pregúntale idiota!-

_-Bueno ya! Has pensado tomar descafeinado? en fin adiós-_

-Ese baka me colgó-dijo con un tic en el ojo- Bueno, hasta mañana no le digan a nadie sobre el noviazgo de Gaara y Matsuri, así nos dará tiempo para cambiar a Matsuri y que se sienta mas cómoda-les dijo los presentes

-Bueno-dijeron todos

-Matsuri hoy vendrás con nosotros al centro comercial y te cambiaran exteriormente para que tú te sientas mejor-dijo Naruto ya que el había oído la conversación

-OK-dijo

Así paso el día, todos ya se habían dado cuenta del cambio de los de Sharingan así como los constantes acosos del sexo femenino en su mayoría hacia los de Sharingan

En el estacionamiento del colegio los de Sharingan subieron al auto de Sasuke y se encaminaron al centro comercial, ya que Matsuri dijo que ahí los veía

Ya en el centro comercial

-Bueno aquí nos tienes Sasuke que necesitas-dijo Itachi

-Necesito que cambien a la novia de Gaara-dijo Sasuke mientras les mostraba a Matsuri

-Mm eres guapa pero tu estilo es muy anticuado, bien este es un trabajo para…-iba a terminar la frase cuando

-Konan-sama!! Y su ayudante Itachi-dijo Konan

-Ey por que?!-grito

-Por que TU eres un chico y sabes de estilo para un CHICO pero ella es una CHICA!-dijo dándole un sape

-Bueno ya-dijo

Y así al igual que como a los chicos la jalaron a la "tortura" del cambio

-bien empecemos primero iremos al salón-dijo Konan

A Matsuri al igual que a los de Sharingan le arreglaron las uñas le pusieron cremas etcétera, y a ella le cortaron el cabello en capas, después la llevaron a comprar ropa, le compraron mas que nada faldas de mezclilla y pantalones de mezclilla, playeras de todos tipo, botas, tennis y sandalias así como maquillaje.

Después de que otra víctima de la "tortura" acabara de comprar lo necesario con Konan regresaron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Uchihas

-Otro día y un día menos para que regreses-dijo Sasuke

Se levanto y se metió a bañar luego se comenzó a vestir, esta vez se llevo una playera sin mangas pegada con capucha negra que dejaban ver sus tatuajes, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte y otros converse negros con blanco (los tradicionales)

Bajo a desayunar y lo primero que se escucho fue…

-ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Sasuke que te hiciste en el brazo-grito Mikoto

-Itachi me dijo ¬¬-dijo con cara de "yo no fui"

-ITACHI!!-grito su madre

-ah se ve bien mama cálmate ¬¬-dijo

Después de tremendo alboroto Sasuke fue por sus amigos

Naruto bestia una camisa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y unos tenis negros; Neji usaba una playera blanca con una camisa negra encima y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, sus converse tradicionales y su banda negra; Gaara usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte una playera negra de manga larga pero las mangas de color rojo y unos converse de color negro y rojo, Shikamaru una playera verde con un chaleco blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul claro y unos tennis blancos, por ultimo solo faltaba Matsuri

-Seguro que es por aquí Gaara-dijo Sasuke

-si ella así lo escribió-dijo Gaara viendo un papelito

-Pero entonces estamos regresando por mi casa-dijo estresado

-Ya aquí es-después vieron y era una mansión de color blanco y un gran jardín

-¿¡AQUÍ VIVE!?-gritaron todos

Después Gaara salio del auto y toco

_-si que necesita-dijo una voz por el micrófono_

-eh… ¿aquí vive KobayakawaMatsuri?

_-Ah usted debe ser Gaara-sama, y si aquí vive ahorita sale la señorita_

-Gracias

Poco después se habrían las rejas y dejaban ver a Matsuri, pero al verla Gaara se quedo con la boca abierta

-Gomene creo que no reconocieron mi apellido, mi familia es una cadena de tiendas deportivas famosas-dijo

-no me sorprendió eso, bueno si al principio, pero lo que me sorprendió eres tu-dijo viéndola de arriba a bajo Gaara pues Matsuri llevaba una playera roja que enseñaba sus hombros y un escote en v, una falda tableada de mezclilla negra con una cadena adornándola, unos converse rojos, una cadena negra con un rubí en forma de una rosa, su cabello suelto y maquillada ligeramente solo con un brillo labial y un poco de rubor pues ya de por si sus pestañas eran arqueadas

-te vez preciosa-le dijo Gaara

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada

-Bueno ya vamos, pero te diré que ya no cabemos así que tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas-dijo rojo Gaara y viendo a otro lado

-b-bueno-dijo roja

Ya en el auto y que Sharingan le dijera lo linda que se veía, eso si de amigos, se fueron a la escuela

-Oigan ya vamos a llegar, Matsuri no te preocupes si ves miradas asesinas hacia ti por que eres mi novia yo te protegeré-le dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba por detrás (recuerden que esta sentada en sus piernas)

-Por cierto Matsuri a Konan se le olvido darte esto-dijo entregándole un maletín de color rojo con detalles negros con una rosa en medio, decía "La rosa de Sharingan".

-es muy linda y espaciosa dale las gracias por mí-le dijo

-Si, si bueno ya vamos llegando prepárense para las preguntas.-dijo Sasuke

En la entrada de la escuela

-Oye Sakura que planeas-dijo Mizore

-Seduciré Gaara ya que se ve que es el más cercano a Sasuke después de Naruto pero como Naruto me dijo zorra mejor voy por Gaara-dijo

En eso llega Sharingan pero antes un grupo de chicos ve a Matsuri

-Ey ¿como estas? bonita-dijo uno de ellos mientras le chiflaba, mientras que Matsuri se escondía atrás de Gaara

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿A QUIEN LE CHIFLAS IDIOTA?!!!-dijo Gaara mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara

-Ey! ¡¿Que te pasa ñoño!? No por que ahora te veas mejor significa que te lleves a la nueva-dijo el chico

-no soy nueva imbecil!-le grito mientras le daba una patada

-Matsuri-dijo Gaara y Sharingan sorprendidos

-Matsuri!? La fea?!-dijo Sakura y su seguidoras

-¿A quien le dices fea? lagartona-dijo Matsuri dándole la cara

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo Sakura

-Hmp mi novia y la rosa de Sharingan, la primera de las 5 flores de Sharingan-dijo Gaara mientras abrazaba a Matsuri por la cintura

-¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!!-gritaron todos los presentes (N/a: si hay temblores por sus casas, si fue su grito si dura más de 5 seg. avisen a las autoridades)

-pero ¿Por qué? Es fea, bueno era, pero si hay una mujer mas bonita aquí Gaara-dijo Sakura fingiendo un tono amable, entonces Gaara empieza a ver a todos lados

-¿Qué buscas?-dijo Sakura

-a una mujer, además de Matsuri, por que por aquí solo veo ZORRAS!-grito

-Vamos Sakura no te humilles mas, admítelo para nosotros no eres mas que una molestia así que no pierdas tu tiempo, y para que te quede claro, nunca serás una de las 5 flores de Sharingan-dijo Sasuke

-Si, tú solo eres plástico al igual que tus ovejas, no les gustamos, solo nos ven como un accesorio más de su vida-dijo Neji

-Adiós!-dijo Matsuri sonriendo y yéndose con los de Sharingan

Atrás de un árbol

-Naruto-dijo una vocecita

-Oye Shion! –grito una porrista

-que necesitas yuki-dijo

-Ya tienes mi tarea ¿verdad? Por que si no are que mi mama despida a la tuya!-grito

-si, lo se- dijo dándole 5 cuadernos

-Gracias Shion, ves si colaboras tu mamita no será despedida-dijo mientras se iba

-madre-dijo en un susurro

En la clase de Biología

-Bien chicos como ya saben en esta clase harán parejas así que formen sus parejas, ah pero debe ser mixta-dijo Shizune la maestra de biología

-tsk ya oíste Naruto-dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-Si, ni modo solo nosotros escogimos Biología-dijo Naruto

-Ya que-dijo viendo con asco a las chicas que lo rodeaban, en eso se abre la puerta de golpe y dejando ver a una chica rubia, peinada de dos coletas bajas, unos ojos lilas pero cubiertos por un fleco largo, con una chamarra amarillo claro grande con tonos rosas, un pantalón pescador rojo y unos zapatos verdes, claramente nada combinando

-Perdón maestra es que tuve que ir con la directora-dijo la chica

-A de acuerdo y como te llamas?-pregunto

- Higurashi Shion-dijo

-Muy bien Shion pasa y has equipo con alguien-

-si…-dijo con miedo mientras veía a todos, aterrada

-Ey Sasuke-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-¿Qué?-

-Ves a esa chica se ve que esta aterrada-dijo

-Si tal vez no es muy sociable

-Muy bien entonces ya tengo pareja!-grito

- ¡¡¡ ¿quién?!!!-gritaron todas las de la bolita

-Shion! ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-grito Naruto

-yo?...-dijo Shion sin poder creérselo

-Si, tú, ven serás mi pareja-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se sentaba en uno de las mesas

Ya después de todo el problema Sasuke decidió cambiar de clase ya que ni loco, el se sentaría con una maniática

En la clase

-Bien chicos deben usar el microscopio y empezar a separar e identificara las partes de la planta que tienen en su mesa así que comiencen

Con Naruto

-Demonios no entiendo!-dijo Naruto mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la mesa

-Uzumaki-san…etto… es un trabajo en equipo si quiere le puedo ayudar-dijo Shion

-En serio!? Gracias pero dime Naruto no me gustan las formalidades-dijo

-claro-dijo mientras empezaba a hacer el trabajo, sorprendentemente Naruto entendió, y ayudo a Shion a terminar

Al terminar la clase salieron

-Vaya Shion eres muy lista-

-Gracias, no es gran cosa, lo que pasa es que nos toco el lirio japonés y a mi me gustan mucho los lirios los conozco mucho-dijo apenada

-Valla así que te gustan los lirios, cual mas?-pregunto

-pues el lirio Japonés justamente el que nos toco-

-Valla QUE BIEN!-

-Oye Shion!-dijo una chica

-¿Qué necesitas Yuki?-pregunto bajando la cabeza pero esa reacción no paso desapercibida por Naruto

-Ten esta es mi tarea de hoy-le dijo mientras le daba 6 cuadernos-ya sabes lo que pasara si n la tienes lista ¿verdad?-Shion asintió-muy bien, y hola Naruto-Kun-le dijo en un tono "seductor" y se fue

-será mejor que comience-dijo en un susurro y sentándose en el pasto mientras comenzaba a escribir

-Oye ¿por que haces su tarea?-le pregunto claramente confundido

-eh no por nada-dijo

-ella dijo "ya sabes lo que pasara si no la tienes lista" eso sonó a amenaza-dijo y Shion voltio a otro lado

-te esta amenazando…-dijo en un susurro

-lo siento tengo que irme- dijo mientras tomaba lo cuadernos y salía corriendo

-Oye!-grito mientras salía corriendo tras ella, cuando la alcanzo en la azotea, vio que estaba llorando

-vete por favor-le dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué te hace?-le dijo

-ME AMENAZA! YA! SI NO HAGO LO QUE QUIERE SU MADRE DESPEDIRA A LA MIA!-dijo dándole la cara y dejando ver claramente sus ojos llenas de lágrimas

-pero esa es decisión de su mama ¿no?-

-no… su madre ya hablo con migo y ella me lo advirtió… apenas nos alcanza para vivir…-dijo abrazándose así misma

-en que trabaja tu madre-le pregunto

-es mesera en uno de los restaurantes de la cadena Kyuubi… le costo mucho trabajar ahí pero ahora como la medre de Yuki es la gerente de ese restaurante puede despedirla cuando quiera-le dijo

-Y ¿por que no le dices al dueño?-

-ella me dijo que el nunca me creería, me dijo que a quien le creería mas a su gerente o a la hija de una empleada-le dijo mientras se soltaba a llorar

-Mm puedo ir a conocer a tu mama?-le pregunto

-claro, pero para que?-

-ya veras-le dijo sonriéndole

Así pasaron las clases y Shion llevo a Naruto al restaurante donde trabajaba su mama, al entrar una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos lilas y aspecto dulce los atendió

-Shion, hija ¿Quién es el? ¿Tu novio?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-NO es un amigo-digo claramente desilusionada cosa que raramente Naruto noto

-ah que pena si es un chico muy guapo en fin en que les puedo ayudar?-dijo sonriendo

-MIROKU! Que estas haciendo!? Descansando-dijo una mujer de cabello teñido de rojo y vestida como una put*-trabaja

-Oiga no debería de tratar así a sus empleados dettebayo!-dijo muy enojado Naruto

-y tu que?! Mocoso si no te gusta como trato a mis empleados por que no te vas?!-le grito

-pues que a su jefe no le gusta esa actitud?-le dijo burlón

-ja como si el se enterara! Para el yo soy la empleada perfecta! Niño!-le grito

-¿como se llama?-

-hmp Maaka Suu-le dijo

-y su hija se llama Yuki no?-la señora asintió

-espere aquí un momento-dijo mientras salía del restaurante

Naruto tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de su padre

_-Hola?_

-Soy yo Naruto padre

_-Ah ¿que pasa?_

-Podrías venir al restaurante que esta a un lado de mi escuela pero tráete una gorra y evita que se vea tu cara

_-Claro llego en 5 min._

-Gracias-y colgó

5 min. Después

-Hola hijo ¿que necesitas?-Pegunto Minato Namikase

-Quiero que hables con una de tus empleadas pero no dejes que sepa que eres tú

-Mm OK-dijo mientras entraban

-Bueno ya te espere mocoso ¿que quieres?-Dijo Suu

-Bueno según me contó Shion usted la amenazo de que si no hacia lo que su hija quisiera despediría a su madre-afirmo

-Naruto!-grito Shion y si madre ponía cara de pánico

-Así que hablaste mocosa, hmp que importa y si, si la amenaza y que?-le pregunto

-Y no le da miedo que le diga a su jefe?-le pregunto con un tono fingido de incredulidad

-no, por que el muy idiota de mi jefe cree que soy la gerente mas tierna y aparte a quien le creerá a mi o esa mocosa hija de una empleada!?-le grito mientras señalaba a Shion y a Miroku

-Mm eso quería escuchar, y lo ves padre?-dijo Naruto mientras dejaba ver a su padre que ya se había quitado la gorra y dejaba ver a un hombre rubio, con patillas largas , ojos azules y jefe, como ya saben, de la cadena de restaurantes Kyuubi

-Namikase-sama!-grito Miroku haciendo una reverencia y Suu quedándose petrificada

-Así que aparte de llamarme estupido, amenazaste a una empleada y a su hija con despedirlas?!-dijo el muy enojado Minato, era una persona tranquila y alegre pero lo que mas odiaba era la gente que hacia daño a otros para sus propios beneficios

-ah se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto hijo y heredero de su jefe-dijo sonriente a Suu que lo miraba con odio

-Usted señora esta despedida! Y créame que me encargare que ninguno de mis restaurantes la acepte, en cuanto usted Miroku-dijo viendo a la joven-Usted ahora será la nueva gerente espero ver resultados-dijo sonriente

-Minato-sama gracias-dojo mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Naruto arigatou-mientra se separaba de su madre y abrazaba a Naruto

-jeje de nada a y antes de que se me olvide Shion ¿te gusto verdad?-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa y Shion se sonrojaba

-eso lo dice todo, así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo

-S-si-dijo muy contenta

-Ah que lindo-dijo Minato mientras sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto- Kushina querrá ver esto

Después de tremendo alboroto Naruto llevo a Shion a la casa de Sasuke, ya que los de Sharingan iban a estar ahí

-Así que Naruto ya tienes novia jeje-dijo Gaara riendo

-CALLATE! Hmp ella es Shion-dijo mientras la dejaba ver

-Bien!! Hola mi nombre es Matsuri la novia de Gaara mucho gusto-dijo sonriente

-hola-dijo

-Bueno entonces ya tenemos a la segunda flor de Sharingan que problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-Si en fin ya se que flor será-dijo sonriente Naruto

-¿Flor de Sharingan?-pregunto notablemente confundida Shion

-Así llamamos a la novias de cada integrante de nuestro grupo, Matsuri es la rosa de Sharingan- dijo aclarando Sasuke-

-ah ya veo-dijo

-Entonces como decía ya se que flor serás-dijo Naruto abrazándola-el lirio, el lirio de Sharingan

Así después de que Konan se enterara y llevara Shion a la "tortura" del centro comercial, y le cambiaran su guardarropa, le cortaran el fleco y compraran un sin fin de cosas, se fueron a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente los de Sharingan ya habían ido a recoger a Matsuri y hoy iban vestidos así:

Sasuke: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera negra, una chamarra roja y unos converse rojos

Naruto: un Pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, converse naranjas, una playera negra y una bufanda naranja

Neji: Una playera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, una chamarra de mezclilla, sus converse tradicionales y su banda

Shikamaru: Una playera verde fuerte, una camisa negra arriba un pantalón de mezclilla negra y unos tennis verdes

Gaara: una playera roja sin mangas con un pantalón negro y sus converse rojos

Y por ultimo Matsuri: una playera de tirantes negra con un pantalón pescador rojo, unas sandalias negras y un chaleco rojo

Ya solo faltaba Shion

-aquí es-dijo Naruto mientras enfrente había unos departamentos, Naruto bajo y después de saludar a la madre de Shion, ella salio

-Ya estoy-dijo mientras que Naruto se quedo paralizado, Shion vestía una playera de manga corta color negro, una falda color naranja tableada con tonos negros, unos mallones negros, unos zapatos de piso naranjas y su cabello suelto con una diadema negra

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto

-Preciosa-

Luego subieron al auto, y al igual que Matsuri, Shion se tuvo que sentar en las piernas de Naruto

En el auto

-Ten Shion te la manda Konan-dijo Naruto mientras le daba un maletín color negro con naranja y un lirio en medio y decía el Lirio de Sharingan en cursivas y color dorado

-esta muy linda gracias-

Al llegar a la escuela

-Mira Sakura-dijo Tayuya mientras señalaba a Shion

-¿quien es?-dijo notablemente celosa

-no se-dijo

En eso el mismo grupo de degenerados que le chiflo a Matsuri rodearon a Shion

-Oye preciosa no te conozco-dijo uno de ellos

-Si como una preciosura como tu no la habíamos notado

-Oigan déjenla en paz-grito Naruto que apenas estaba saliendo del auto pero antes de eso

-saben a mi madre no le gusta esta parte de mi personalidad pero…-dijo mientras apretaba los puños-LO QUE MAS ODIO SON LOS CHULITOS QUE SE CREEN EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO!-dijo mientras los comenzaba a golpear uno por uno y los dejaba inconcientes-hmp

-Shion…-dijeron todos los de Sharingan claramente sorprendidos

-kyaaa Shion debes enseñarme a pelear-dijo Matsuri mientras empezaba a dar saltitos

-jeje lo que pasa es que a mi madre no le gusta mi hostilidad-dijo apenada-y a la gente tampoco

-a mi me gusta-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mano

-Oye tu ¿Quién te crees para venir a golpear a la gente y tomar la mano de uno de los de Sharingan!-grito Sora notablemente enojada

-No importa Sora de seguro es una tonta que se cree mejor que nosotras pero no es nada!-dijo Sakura aventando su cabello a un lado

-huy pues perdóname Sakurita pero no lo creo LO SE yo no me voy a comparar con unas zorras operadas que se creen la gran cosa solo por acostarse con cada hombre que se les cruza! Y sabes que?! Eso no es ser mejor eso es ser una PUT* de la esquina!°-grito Shion mientras todos los presentes se quedaban paralizados

-Shion dios mío! En serio como te admiro!-dijo Matsuri mientras daba saltitos-vamos chicos-dijo mientras que ya todos comenzaban a caminar

-ella… ella ME LAS PAGARA!-grito Sakuput digo Sakura

Continuara

Y se acabo espero que lo disfrute y el siguiente cap lo pondré el Chan Chan Chan el 4 de Agosto así que pendientes!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola mis queridos lectores y como prometí hoy 4 de agosto la conti!!! Ajajá ah y por cierto gracias por su apoyo con sus reviews realmente se los agradezco. Muchas gracias y a todos los que les guste el ANTISAKURA tienen mi apoyo! Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el cap_

_**Advertencia**_

_**AntiSakura**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Capitulo 4**

**El clavel, la dalia y ¿tu regreso?**

Mientras tanto en los casilleros de Sharingan

-Valla Shion si que tienes agallas!-dijo Neji

-Gracias lo que pasa es que odio a Sakura-dijo Shion

-ay aparte de hermosa e inteligente valiente!-dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba y Shion se sonrojaba pero entonces

-dame todo tu dinero!-grito un chico grande que levantaba a un chico bastante bajo

-no… no tengo!-grito aterrado el chico

Sharingan ya iba actuar hasta que…

-Oye suéltalo mastodonte!-grito una chica de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello peinado de dos coletas altas y vestida como un chico

-y quien me va a obligar tu? Vamos Ten Ten-pero antes de que terminara la chica ya le había soltado un buen golpe en la boca del estomago-lárgate! Basura!-le grito mientras ayudaba al chico bajo a levantarse

-gracias Ten Ten tu siempre protegiéndome-dijo apenado

-va que importa vamos corre tu clase ya va a empezar-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-wow que fuerte eres!-grito Shion mientras se ponía en frente de ella

-gracias pero te conozco?-le dijo

-no, de hecho pero me presento soy Shion voy contigo en tu clase de karate-dijo sonriente

-ah eres tu?-le dijo incrédula

-si y ella es Matsuri-le dijo mientras jalaba a Matsuri y la ponía enfrente de ella

-ah si ya las reconozco son las novias de los chulitos de Sharingan-dijo con una mueca de asco

-a quien les dices chulitos!-grito Neji

-a ustedes yo no le veo gran cosa!-dijo Ten Ten

-tu…-

-basta Neji! Si a ella no le agradamos no es de nuestra incumbencia cada quien tiene su punto de vista-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras todos se iban

-hmp-dijo Ten Ten mientras se iba a su siguiente clase

En el almuerzo

-no puedo creerlo! Esa chica es muy… agh no es como recuerdo!-iba a terminar Neji cuando

-No importa Neji si a ella no le agradamos no es nuestra culpa miera que eres problemático y ustedes también!-grito Shikamaru mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto, Shion, Gaara y Matsuri-podrían dejar de besuquearse en frente de nosotros!-

-Es cierto es algo asqueroso-dijo Sasuke

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas ni tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novia-dijeron Naruto y Gaara al mismo tiempo

-por lo menos sean discretos-dijo Neji con una mueca de asco

Al terminar las clases en un callejón

-tsk demonios calle equivocada-dijo TenTen

-Valla valla que tenemos aquí-dijo el mismo chico al cual golpeo TenTen pero esta vez venia acompañado con mas de 5 chicos y no esta de más decir que eran igual o mas grandes que el chico

-Kei…-

-así es muñeca y vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho-dijo mientras el y sus amigos comenzaban a golpearla

A unos metros

-ahh que aburrido por que a Sasuke se le tuvo hoy que ocurrir irse a su casa a ayudar a su padre tendré ahora que tomar un autobús-dijo Neji cansado

-Ahhhh-escucho un grito Neji desde un callejón-pero que?!-dijo mientras corría hacia ese callejón y veía a TenTen estampada contra una pared con muchos golpes y cortadas que ya estaban sangrando

-TenTen?!-dijo incrédulo

-Se lo merecía!-grito Kei riéndose

-Sabes una cosa es vengarse de un chico…-dijo apretando sus puños y dejando caer su mochila-Y UNA MUY DIFERENTE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER!-grito mientras se abalanzaba contra los chicos y los comenzaba a golpear uno por uno hasta dejarlos inconcientes

-Hyuuga…-dijo débilmente

-hmp-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la ponía en su espalda

-pero… que…haces-dijo

-te ayudo-dijo-te llevare a un hospital

En el camino

-Por…que me ayudaste después de… como te… tatre-le dijo

-Mi madre murió a manos de unos pandilleros que la acorralaron en un callejón-dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza-después de violarla la golpearon hasta matarla

-por que-

-ella ayudo a escapar a una chica que acosaban y después les dio una paliza-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa melancólica-era una mujer muy fuerte… se llamaba Miya

-ya veo-dijo-no eres como pensaba

-y como creías que era?-

-un bravucón que solo cambio para vengarse-

-en cierta forma así fue pero los de Sharingan nunca nos meteríamos con gente que no se lo merece o que simplemente no nos provoco por que hemos estado del otro lado-dijo tranquilamente-aquí es-dijo mientras veía un edificio blanco que decía "hospital privado de Konoha"

-pero es un hospital privado yo no lo podré pagar!-le dijo

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Neji mientras entraba

Después de que una enfermera los llevara con un medico Neji y TenTen entraron al consultorio le contaron lo sucedido

-Bueno entonces solo tienes que ponerte este ungüento una vez al día después de bañarte-dijo el doctor dándole una receta-puedes comprar el ungüento en la farmacia del hospital-dijo el doctor y antes de que TenTen dijera que no podía pagarla Neji la había sacado (la habían puesto en una silla de ruedas)

-Hyuuga! Como voy a pagar esto si no tengo dinero-grito TenTen

-cálmate ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso!-dijo Neji

Al llegar a la farmacia

-Disculpe me podría dar esta medicina-dijo Neji dándole la receta

-enseguida-dijo una enfermera y luego de ir a los estantes le dio el ungüento-firme aquí y pague lo que se le indique en la caja-dijo mientras le daba un recibo

-gracias-

-ya te dije que no tengo dinero Hyuuga!-le grito

-que te calles yo lo pagare!-dijo mientras sacaba dinero de su mochila-aquí tiene-dijo mientras pagaba y le daban el ungüento

Afuera del hospital

-ten-le dijo mientras le daba el ungüento en una bolsa negra pequeña

-gracias-dijo-pero…

-pero nada! Trágate tu orgullo y recupérate-dijo enfadado-una chica tan bonita no debe ser así

-bonita? Yo no soy bonita-dijo

-claro que lo eres tu no te das cuenta por la forma en que te vistes-dijo apenado viendo a otro lado-yo… ya te conocía iba contigo en las clases de karate a los 9 años y siempre me pareciste una chica muy fuerte-dijo

-tu ibas conmigo?-pregunto

-si tu eras mi compañera, me llamaban un genio-dijo

-Neji…-susurro sin poder creérselo

-Hyuuga Neji y tu Ichinomi TenTen-dijo-ya me tengo que ir ya llame a un taxi vendrá por ti en un momento adiós-dijo pero alguien le tomo la mano

-Neji…gracias no sabia que eras tu, lo siento y te quería decir que… que… TU ME GUSTABAS A LOS 9 AÑOS!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos-yo se que no tengo oportunidad pero…-fue callada por unos labios

-tu también me gustabas y ahora también-dijo

-Neji…-dijo mientras le daba otro beso-y antes de que preguntes mi respuesta es si-dijo sonriéndole

-Te presentare ante mis amigos y no se si quieras ser una de…-

-¿las flores de Sharingan? Por mi esta bien-dijo

En la casa de Sasuke

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos

-Neji ya tiene novia y yo que pensaba que eras-iba a terminar Naruto cuando

-NO SOY GEY NARUTO!!-dijo Neji mientras lo empezaba a ahorcar y cuando lo soltó

-Naruto!-grito Shion

-ajajá-rieron todos

-en fin TeTen ya es mi novia-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-muy bien! Kiaaaa sabíamos que terminarían juntos-dijo Shion

-si del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo Matsuri mientras daba saltitos

-En fin que flor será tu novia Neji-pregunto Sasuke

-yo recuerdo que de pequeña te encantaban los claveles-dijo Neji viendo a TenTen

-y aun sigue siendo así-dijo sonriéndole

-entonces será el clavel de Sharingan-dijo Neji

-Genial! éste es otro trabajo para Konan-sama y su ayudante Itachi!-grito Konan saliendo del armario con Itachi arrastrando con una revista de ¿Barney?

-ahhhh-gritaron los de Sharingan

-oye Itachi que es eso-pregunto Gaara señalando su revista

-ah!! Etto nada nada-dijo Itachi mientras escondía la revista en su camisa

-Itachi, todos saben tu amor y cariño hacia ese dinosaurio desde que tenías 3 y que hasta la fecha no ha desaparecido-dijo Sasuke burlón

-Cállate!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-bueno ya vamos al centro comercial!-grito Konan

-ahhhhhhh-gritaron aterrorizados los de Sharingan

-Todos al Itachi móvil!-grito Konan-pero yo conduzco!

En el centro comercial afuera de la estética

-Oigan que hacen aquí afuera-dijo Itachi que regresaba de la heladería con un helado de chocolate

-por esto-dijo Sasuke mientras abría un poco la puerta de la estética

-¡Maldito, estúpido, desgraciado, maricen de mierda, me cago en tu alma y en todos tus putos ancestros, mi dolor es tu culpa, escusa de hombre, basura de ser humano!-le gritaba TenTen al estilista

-esa chica es sorprendente-dijo Itachi

-ni te sorprendas mira como esta Neji-dijo señalando a Neji, el cual ya estaba bastante asustado con el comportamiento de su novia… jamás había escuchado tantas palabrotas en una sola oración.

-valla y donde esta Naruto?-pregunto

-el esta con TenTen para calmarla y bueno…-dijo Matsuri abriendo otra vez la puerta

-¡Me va a romper la mano, me va a romper la mano!

CRACK...

- ¡Y LA ROMPIO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

TenTen sujetaba la mano rota de Naruto, mientras le gritaba más groserías al estilista

-por cierto por que mi novio tenia que ir?-pregunto Shion

-por que el perdió en el piedra papel o tijeras no es nuestra culpa-dijo Gaara levantando los hombros

-si mira que es problemático tener que venir aquí-dijo Shikamaru

-Mm en fin ya que, por cierto Itachi la próxima vez tráete un helado de menta-dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba la servilleta que venia con el cono

-oye ese era mi helado!-dijo Itachi

-tu lo dijiste "era"-dijo Sasuke

-Mi helado!-grito Itachi mientras se tiraba al suelo y abrazaba al bote de basura donde había tirado la servilleta Sasuke-era de chocolate!-dijo mientras hacia todo un drama por su helado

-que rarito es tu hermano-dijo Shion dirigiéndose a Sasuke

-si-

Después de que TenTen saliera y Neji le dijera lo bonita que se veía ya que le cortaron el cabello en V y le hicieran un sin fin de cosas, fueron a comprar todo que fue pagado por Neji, después de eso se fueron a casa.

En el cuarto de Sasuke

-pronto, en 4 días regresaras Hinata, como te e extrañado-dijo Sasuke mientras veía una foto de el y una chica de cabello corto negro azulado y ojos perlas con un vestido azul.-espero que los días pasen rápido

A la mañana siguiente

-ahhh otro día, uno menos para que regreses-dijo Sasuke

Se metió a bañar y se vistió con una playera blanca, un chaleco negro pero con el cierre y la capucha de color azul, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una muñequera negra. Bajo a desayunar y salio

-Naruto muévete!!-grito Sasuke

-yaya mira que eres amargado! Pasemos por Matsuri! Esta más cerca-dijo

Naruto venia vestido de un pantalón negro de mezclilla una playera naranja con negro de manga larga y sus converse naranjas

Al llegar a la casa de Matsuri

-CUIDADO CERBEROS ESPERA!!-grito Matsuri mientras corría tras un rottweiler-Naruto Cuidado!

-ahhhh!-grito Naruto mientras salía del carro y salía disparado mientras Cerberos le mordía el trasero-QUITENMELO!-grito Naruto

Matsuri vestía una playera roja larga de tirantes con una rosa dibujada en brillitos, una pantalón entubado de mezclilla negra, unos converse rojos y una diadema negra

Después de que le quitaran al perro de encima a Naruto fueron por Neji

-Jajá jajá Naruto-dijo Neji cuando vio a Naruto con un montón de rasguños. Neji vestía una playera blanca, una pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, una chamarra de cuero, sus converse tradicionales y su banda

Después por Shikamaru

-Naruto eres un problemático!-dijo Shikamaru. Él venia con una playera verde con detalles blancos de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos converse blancos.

Luego por Gaara

-Matsuri estas preciosa y Naruto eres un idiota ¬¬-dijo Gaara. Él vestía una playera negra ajustada con detalles rojos, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus converse rojos

Luego por Shion

-NARUTO! Que te paso!-grito Shion mientras después de darle un golpe a Neji cuando se entero de que se burlo de su novio comenzó a besarse de nuevo con Naruto. Shion vestía una playera de tirantes negra con detalles dorados, una falda mezclilla, unos zapatos dorados y su cabello en una coleta alta de lado con prendedores dorados adornándola.

En el auto

-Es por aquí-dijo Neji mientras le daba indicaciones a Sasuke para llegar a la casa de TenTen

-Aquí es-dijo mientras veía una casa muy modesta y simple bajo y toco el timbre

-si?-dijo una mujer de cabello café y ojos de igual color

-busco a TenTen-dijo

-ah tu debes ser Neji, ahorita sale-dijo

Luego de unos minutos salio TenTen

-ya estoy lista-dijo y Neji se quedo sorprendido. TenTen vestía una playera de tirantes rosa con detalles negros, un pescador color negro, unos zapatos de piso, rosas y su cabello en dos coletas altas-y ¿Cómo me veo?

-hermosa TenTen-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Konan te dio ayer tu maletín verdad?-pregunto Neji

-Si y me encanto-dijo

El maletín de TenTen era de un estampado parecido al de un Kimono con un clavel en medio y en letras cursivas y doradas decía "El clavel de Sharingan"

-Bueno ya vámonos y por cierto ya estamos de por si apretados pero tendrás que irte en mis piernas-dijo

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole

En la entrada de la escuela

-Sakura se razonable se que esa Shion te humillo pero no puedes ir así de lejos-dijo Karin

-Si piénsalo te pueden expulsar-dijo Tayuya

-yo pienso igual que Sakura ella se lo merece-dijo Sora

-ya cállense! Yo les dije que me vengaría y así será!, así que yo ya me acosté con ustedes así que quiero que golpeen a esa Shion!-les grito Sakura al los del equipo de football

En eso se ve el auto de los de Sharingan y la primera en bajar fue… Shion

-oye tu!-grito uno del equipo

-si?-dijo y cuando se iba a voltear el chico ya le iba a dar un golpe hasta que la mano de Sasuke lo paro

-creen que permitiré que golpeen a la novia de mi mejor amigo-dijo Sasuke con vos macabra

-Shion!-grito Naruto mientras llegaba y la ponía atrás de el

-ustedes! No se atrevan a tocarla!-bramo Naruto

-ni se acerquen-dijo otro pues ya tenia agarrada a Matsuri

-Suéltame mastodonte agh!-grito de dolor pues ya la estaba ahorcando pero en eso Gaara le dio un tremendo puñetazo haciendo que soltara a Matsuri

-Matsuri estas bien?-dijo

-si...Estoy...Bien-dijo dificultosamente

-COMO SE ATREVEN!-grito Gaara

-Basta o se alejan o de verdad me verán enojado-dijo Sasuke muy enojado mientras levantaba la cara y podrían jurar que sus ojos eran rojos. Y por eso todos los del equipo salieron huyendo

-esperen! Ustedes harían pagar a esa perra!-grito Sakura

-Así que fuiste tu-dijo TenTen tronándose los huesos de las manos

-Mira Haruno esto ya excedió los limites!-grito Sasuke

-No! Tu Uchiha Sasuke eres mío! Tu ME AMAS!-grito Sakura

-que ¡NO! ENTIENDE sácate esa estupida obsesión no soy ni seré tuyo JAMAS!-grito enfadado Sasuke

-no tu eres agh!-grito Sakura pues TenTen ya le había soltado un puñetazo y Sakura había caído al suelo

-SAKURA!-gritaron sus seguidoras

-MIRA FRESITA! ALEJATE DE MIS AMIGOS O TE JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SOLO SERA UN PUÑETAZO!-le dijo TenTen-Y CREEME QUE ELLOS NO TE LO SOLTARON POR QUE NO GOLPEAN MUJERES PERO YO SOY UNA ASI QUE SI TE LO PUEDO SOLTAR!-grito

-¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!! –grito Mizore-No puedes venir a golpear a Sakura!

-Si puedo y lo hice y me presento mi nombre Ichinomi TenTen la tercera flor, el clavel de Sharingan y la novia de Neji ah y si tu quieres su peor pesadilla!-le grito a Sakura y su grupito

-así que o se alejan o yo misma las mandare al otro mundo!-grito

-TenTen déjalas no se merecen tus palabras-Sakura ya iba a burlarse hasta que-para que desgastarlas en gente como ella-dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Tienes razón-dijo

-bueno adiós Sakurita y sabes no solo TenTen te dará una golpiza nosotras también-dijo Shion mientras la apoyaba Matsuri

En los casilleros

-Pues bueno hoy tendremos que escoger los electivos que problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-si y yo ya se que escoger-dijo Matsuri- escogeré el equipo de las porristas

-¿por que?-dijeron todos con asco

-por que Sakura estará ahí y le quitare su puesto de capitana y la humillare-dijo sonriente

-si es así yo me apunto-dijo Shion

-yo no, yo me inscribiré a la clase de Karate-dijo TenTen

-yo también-dijo Neji

-Yo a la clase de arte-dijo Shikamaru

-Yo, Naruto y Gaara al equipo de soccer-dijo Sasuke

-muy bien entonces nos vemos-dijeron todos

En las pruebas de porristas

-muy bien! Escuchen mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y seré la supervisora! Yo diré quien se queda y quien se va! Así que hagan parejas y quiero que hagan una rutina en 5 min! Con la canción que pondré-dijo Anko (Naruto shippuden opening 1)

-Muy bien entonces que hacemos Matsuri-dijo Shion

-ya se! Ven-dijo y la jalo atrás de una pared y ahí se pusieron a hacer la rutina

Mientras tanto los demás hacían sus rutinas y Sakura y Sora bailaban mas bien como un par de put*s

-Bien listas! Empiecen-y así Anko evaluaba y era el turno de Sakura y simplemente bailo como una prostituta en uno de esos bares para hombres

-eh… si, siguiente!-grito Anko con una mueca de asco

Luego paso Shion y Matsuri donde ellas hicieron una rutina perfecta volteretas y movimientos perfectamente sincronizados y lo mejor trabajaban en un equipo perfecto, apoyándose una con la otra.

-valla al fin alguien decente-pensó Anko-bien los nombres de las chicas que entraron los pondré en la pizarra a la primera hora mañana suerte a todas-grito Anko

-uy Sora yo ya se quien no entrara-dijo Sakura con una pose "sexy"

-si yo también-dijo

-ahhh Sakura a poco ya te enteraste que esta no era una prueba para empleo-dijo Shion

-¿empleo? Eso que tiene que ver-dijo

-ah no me digas que no venias para conseguir un empleo como PUT* para el bar de la esquina ay perdón! Eso creí por tu forma de bailar-dijo Shion

-tu…-dijo enojada Sakura

-entonces no venias por eso! Entonces para que? Por que según yo esta era la prueba de porristas no un concurso de ZORRAS! Por que eso es lo que eres Sakurita y ni te acerques a mi novio! Por que capaz de que también haces de payaso-dijo Matsuri

-MIRA FEA! NO POR QUE AHORA SEAS POPULAR SIGNIFICA QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO-dijo Sakura

-si lo soy! Y mucho antes de que cambiara Sakura por que lo que eres realmente es una bruja pintada de Barbie, no espera para que insultar a esa muñecas tienen mas cerebro que tu!-dijo Matsuri encarándola

-tu…-iba a soltarle una cachetada cuando Shion se la detuvo y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago

-Sakura!-grito Mizore

-mira Sakurita si vas a soltar un golpe por dios! Por lo menos que sea uno bueno-dijo Shion-si quieres pelear espero que no temas romperte una uña por que si no mejor regresa a tu casita de cristal-afirmo Matsuri

Luego se fueron dejando a una Sakura muy enojada

Los chicos y TenTen ya habían entrado a su electivo fácilmente y bueno, la mayoría del sexo femenino se fue a los electivos donde se encontraban nuestros integrantes de Sharingan

Después de clases en la casa de Sasuke

-waaa fue muy divertido je jeje me encanta decirle sus verdades a Sakura-dijo Shion mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Naruto

-siiii fue divertido-dijo Matsuri abrazando a Gaara

Pip pip Pippi sonó el celular de Shikamaru y comenzó a hablar en susurro

-si, si lo se no, no lo saben si que eres problemática-susurro Shikamaru pero no contó con que Shion le quietara el teléfono –oye! No no!

_-shika-Kun seguro que mi hermano no lo sabe?-dijo una voz femenina_

-Te-Temari…-se quedo de piedra Shion

-Temari! Dame eso-dijo mientras le quitaba el celular-TEMARI! POR QUE HABLABAS CON EL PROBLEMÁTICO!-

_-G-Gaara?-_

_-_Ven acá ahora!-y colgó después volteo a ver a Shikamaru-por que estabas hablando con mi hermana Shikamaru

-b-bueno etto yo-balbuceo nervioso

-TU! VEN ACA DESGRACIADO!-grito mientras corría tras de Shikamaru y este corría despavorido

-Basta! Compórtense están en mi casa par de idiotas!-grito Sasuke tomándolos por el cuello y separándolos

5 min. Después Temari ya había llegado y estaba sentada a lado de Shikamaru en unas sillas en frente de una mesa con una lámpara moviéndose en un cuarto oscuro (tipo interrogatorio)

-Oye, Gaara exagera ya hasta puso la escenografia-le susurro TenTen Neji

-Así se pone cuando se trata de su hermana-dijo levantando los hombros

-bueno así que Temari! ¿Qué hacías hablando con el problemático?-pregunto Gaara vestido como un detective antiguo y soplando una pipa que soplaba burbujas (N/a: que loca estoy verdad jeje XD)

-bueno etto-balbuceo Temari

-que ni se te ocurra mentir o quemare toda tu colección de abanicos-dijo mientras sostenía una abanico arriba de un encendedor y todos lo de Sharingan lo veían con cara rara y una gotita estilo anime

-NOOOOOO!-grito Temari muy dramáticamente

-Gaara, cariño, no crees que exageras con todo y el ambiente el traje y hasta métodos de tortura-dijo Matsuri sonriendo y con una gotita estilo anime

-mmm... puede ser en fin-dijo deshaciéndose del traje-y bien? que hay entre ustedes 2?

-bueno estamos saliendo desde hace 2 días-dijo sonrojada Temari

-así que ESTAS SALIENDO CON MI HERMANA Y NO TE HABIAS DIGNADO A DECIRME!-grito Gaara mientras ahorcaba a Shikamaru estilo homero

-ya Gaara lo siento solo que no lo queríamos hacer publico además yo no quería que hicieras una de tus escenitas!-dijo Temari mientras le daba un sape a su hermano

-bueno ya! Esta bien basta! Bueno ya que también tienes novia Shikamaru no hay de otra será una de las 5 flores de Sharingan!-grito Sasuke

-Bueno sabíamos que algún día pasaría que problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-muy bien entonces…dalia-dijo Temari

-eh?-preguntaron

-Dalia seré la Dalia de Sharingan-dijo tomando las manos de Shikamaru y haciendo que la abrazara por la cintura

-GENIAL!!! OTRO TRABAJO PARA! Ah eres tu Temari ahhh ya no será un trabajo para Konan-sama-dijo Konan haciendo un puchero después de salir de debajo de la cama de Sasuke

-Konan como entras ami cuarto?-pregunto Sasuke

-Mm tengo mis métodos-dijo levantando los hombros

-oye Sasuke-dijo Itachi también saliendo de debajo de la cama de Sasuke

-ahora que qui… OH no-dijo mientras veía un cuaderno rojo con un lazo azul

-así que todavía lo tienes-dijo burlón

-DAME ESO!-grito mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermano y le intentaba quitar el cuaderno pero en eso se cayo y abrió dejando ver varias fotos de Sasuke y una Hinata muy pequeña.

-Sasuke no sabía que tenías ese lado-dijo burlón Neji

-No lo molestes Neji todos tienen un lado tierno incluso tu-dijo TenTen

-Siii ah eres tan tierno Sasuke ojala Naruto fuera así-dijo Shion con ojos de estrellas

-TEME! no intentes impresionar a mi novia-dijo Naruto

-BUENO YA! No se lo digan a nadie-dijo sonrojado y viendo a otro lado

-Así que ella es Hinata-dijo Matsuri mientras levantaba el cuaderno

-Si ella es mi prima Hyuuga Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa tierna Neji

-Es muy linda-dijo Shion

-Si parece una chica muy buena-dijo TenTen

-si… ella es Hinata mi mejor amiga desde la infancia-dijo Sasuke

-tu estabas y estas enamorado de ella verdad-dijo Temari

-eh?!-grito sonrojado

-Tienes la misma mirada de Naruto Gaara y Neji al ver a sus novias, cuando viste esa foto-dijo

-Sasuke! Aléjate de mi prima!-grito Neji

-Bueno ya y no es cierto no estoy enamorado de ella-dijo sonrojado

-aja eso ni tu te lo crees-dijo Shikamaru

-BUENO! YA! es tarde así que largo dijo sacándolos de su cuarto excepto a Itachi

-Sasuke no te engañes tanto tu como yo sabemos que tu estabas y estas enamorado de ella y mucho antes de que la tal Haruno se metiera en tu vida-dijo Itachi

-lo se pero Hinata solo me ve como un amigo… ella es mucho mas de lo que merezco-dijo viendo una foto de Hinata sonriendo con el uniforme de la primaria-ella… se fue en primero de secundaria y no la e vuelto a ver, pienso que incluso ya tiene novio

-no lo creo, ella te lo hubiera contado y talvez incluso te pueda querer-dijo Itachi

-no lo se, lo veo muy difícil-dijo cerrando el cuaderno

A la mañana siguiente después de que Sasuke fuera por sus amigos y llegara a la escuela entraron a la clase de Historia con el profesor Asuma

-Muy bien chicos como les decía-pero el toque de la puerta lo interrumpió-adelante

-Eh disculpe maestro Asuma pero me gustaría decirle algo a sus alumnos-dijo Shizune

-ah si adelante-dijo Asuma

-buenos días chicos, como saben soy su maestra de biología y también la secretaria de Tsunade-sama y vengo a dar una sorpresa-dijo sonriente y así todos empezaron a hablar sacando sus ideas por saber que era

-pero… esta sorpresa solo es para algunos en especial para 2 chicos Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Neji-al momento de decirlo todos se quedaron en silencio-así que vengan al frente un momento-y así los dos pasaron-bueno pónganse esto-dijo dándoles dos mascadas

-¿para que?-pregunto Neji

-solo pónganselas en los ojos ya lo verán-dijo y así los dos lo hicieron-bueno chicos los demás bajen la cabeza y apóyenla en la mesa-y todos lo hicieron-bueno adelante-dijo y se escucho la puerta abriéndose y el caminar de alguien-

-S-Sasuke-Kun N-Neji-onnisan-dijo una vocecita

Continuara

Wajajaja que mala soy verdad ni modo se tendran que esperar! Wajajaja pero no se preocupen el siguiente cap lo subo el

Chan Chan Chan

El 10 de Agosto! Así que pendientes! Sazonara y dejen muchos reviews


	5. Nota importante!

Nota Importante!

Muy bien!!! quien quiera que sea el que publico una idea SIMILAR por no decir igual de mi honorable historia será mejor que o lo aclare o de verdad me verán enojada

POR QUE ACLARO: YO NO PERMITI QUE NADIE CAMBIARA y/o COPIARA MI HISTORIA!

por que cuando se trata de que se metan con mis ideas puedo ser una persona sádica así que se lo advierto!!! Por que créanme que todas mis historias las he llevado a derechos de autor!!! Así que cuidado!

Sayonara

PD: Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con los reviews y por favor defiendan mi idea ToT

Sayonara

Att:sasuhina-arriva


	6. Chapter 5

Hola gente y aquí el cap!!! Le agradezco a la autora de a bad guys que se disculpara y aclarara el asunto en fin acá el cap recién salidito del horno!! Y perdón por lo cortito es que estoy corta de inspiración!! En fin espero que les guste y agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron con el problemita de la historia muchas gracias! sé los agradezco y principalmente a:

**Eterno-****Ángel-Caído**

Gracias por tu apoyo en verdad! Y tu también me caes súper espero con ansias tu cap y a todos los que me apoyaron también se los agradezco infinitamente

Sayonara

Capitulo 5

Tu regreso, música y malentendidos verdaderos

-S-Sasuke-Kun N-Neji-onnisan-dijo una vocecita y así como sonó tanto Sasuke como los de Sharingan se destaparon y vieron a una chica de cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, ojos perla, vestida con una falda tableada azul fuerte hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul claro de manga corta y unos zapatos azules

-H-Hinata-dijo Sasuke

-ah pasado mucho tiempo Sasuke-Kun-dijo sonriéndole

-Hinata!-dijo mientras la abrazaba y todos excepto los de Sharingan quedaron en shock-por que no me dijiste que llegabas hoy se suponía que llegabas el lunes-dijo Sasuke

-B-bueno e-es que q-quería d-dar la sorpresa-dijo sonriéndole- N-Neji onnisan a pasado mucho-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y bueno las chicas ya estaban que lanzaban fuego pero como estaban en clase no podían hacer nada.

-Bueno entonces se las presento su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Neji y desde hoy estudiara con ustedes así que me retiro-dijo Shizune y salio

-Hinata siéntate con nosotros-dijo Sasuke a Hinata en un susurro

-h-hai-respondió

De ahí la clase siguió su ritmo normal, los chicos casi durmiendo, las chicas mandándole miradas acecinas a Hinata, ella, por su inocencia, ni en cuenta, los de Sharingan apuntando bueno algunos de ellos, Shion y Naruto besuqueándose cada vez que podían, Gaara y Matsuri toqueteándose y besuqueándose TODO el tiempo, etc. Hasta que se acabo la clase.

En el jardín de la escuela

-así que tu eres Hinata! Mucho gusto soy Shion!-grito Hinata mientras la abrazaba

-M-mucho gusto-le respondió un poco tímida

-Bueno yo te voy a presentar a todos pues de seguro algunos no los reconoces o no los conoces-dijo sonriendo

-veamos el Shikamaru y su novia Temari-le dijo pues ellos estaba viendo las nubes acostados y abrazados

-Bueno el como ya sabes es tu primo y su novia TenTen-le explico señalando a la pareja besándose pero no tan drásticamente como Naruto y Shion

-el es Gaara y su novia Matsuri ah y PODRIAN SEPARARSE SE ESTAN COMIENDO!-grito pues esto ya estaban besuqueándose pero acostados

-ni te quejes que tu ya estabas llegando a la segunda etapa-le dijo Matsuri despegándose tantito de su novio y Shion volteaba a ver a otro lado

-Naruto mi novio-le dijo señalando a Naruto que estaba comiendo ramen-y Sasuke pero ese ya lo conoces

-S-Sasuke-Kun todos han cambiado mucho-dijo con una sonrisa

-si… pero exteriormente pero siguen igual-dijo con una media sonrisa

-oye tengo que ir al baño ahorita regreso-dijo parándose

-están cerca los vestidores ahí también hay baños-dijo Sasuke

-gracias-dijo Hinata y emprendió su camino a los vestidores pero no esperaba lo que iba pasar ahí, al salir del baño encontró al grupo de Sakura arrinconándola a una pared

-q-que n-necesitan-pregunto aterrada y Sakura le dio una cachetada

-mira mosquita muerta ¿Quién te crees para venir aquí y aparte de sentarte con los de Sharingan abrazarlos?-dijo rabiosa Sakura

-y-yo etto s-solo son m-mis a-amigos-dijo ya con lagrimas

-no nos importa si son amigos o no! O te alejas o agh!-grito Sakura pues alguien ya le había soltado un golpe

-Hinata-Chan estas bien-dijo Matsuri llegando a ella junto con Temari

-Te lo dije Sakurita que no te metieras con mis amigas-dijo TenTen después de propinarle el golpe

-Y yo te lo advertí que ella no solo te daría una paliza yo también así que o te alejas de ella o esto se pondrá feo!-dijo Shion muy enojada

-vámonos Sakura-dijo Karin mientras intentaba hacerla pararse

-NO! Estas estupidas ya se metieron conmigo ahora ya es tiempo de hacerlas pagar!-grito rabiosa Sakura

-¡¿Qué SUCEDE AQUÍ?!-grito alguien

-Kakashi-sensei! Esto ya se salio de control Sakura golpeo a Hinata solo porque ella es amiga de Sasuke!-grito Temari

-No es cierto! Ellas no empezaron a molestar!-grito Sakura

-bueno ya, Sakura! Yo ya te conozco por este tipo de situaciones así que ye me vas a la dirección y no me importa si la directora es tu tía te vas ahora!-grito Kakashi y Sakura salio muy enojada junto con sus seguidoras

Luego de que Kakashi saliera las flores de Sharingan fueron a socorrer a Hinata

-Hina-Chan estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Shion

-estoy bien-dijo

-Esa Sakura que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida-dijo Temari ayudándola a pararse

-No hay de otra Hinata tu estarás con Shion o conmigo siempre esto ya esta excediendo el limite-dijo TenTen

-no, yo n-no quiero causar p-problemas-dijo bajando la cabeza

-No los causas, pero piensa en Sasuke o en tu primo imagina como se preocuparían si Sakura te hace algo!-dijo muy preocupada Matsuri

-d-de a-acuerdo-dijo cediendo al fin

En la clase de música

-Por que en esta escuela se tiene que impartir esta clase no le veo caso-dijo aburrido Gaara

-Yo que se! Cosas de ellos a poco yo cree las clases-dijo Neji sarcástico

-Bueno ya! ese no es el punto, el punto es por que es obligatorio! Esto es problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-Por que el año pasado nadie entro a la clase y la directora lo hizo obligatorio-dijo Sasuke

-Esa vieja-dijo Naruto en forma enojada

-Bueno atención mi nombre es Kurenai y seré la maestra de este año-dijo una mujer

-Oye Neji que no es la tutora de Hinata-pregunto Sasuke

-Si es! Que raro de seguro se encariño con Hinata y vino Con ella-dijo Neji restándole importancia

-Muy bien ahora yo los dividirte en dos grupos en instrumental y coro así que me van a ir diciendo si saben tocar algo o quieren aprender y si no cantan-dijo simplemente

Y así fueron pasando todos el grupo prefirió aprender a tocar algo pues la idea de cantar no era muy alentadora que digamos para la clase.

-Hinata! Yo ya se que puedes hacer las 2 cosas pero ¿que quieres hacer?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-etto no lo se pase a todos y le diré-Kurenai solo asintió y llego hasta las flores de Sharingan

-Muy bien ¿Shion verdad? ¿Que quieres hacer?-

-Pues yo se tocar el arpa-dijo

-yo chelo-dijo TenTen

-La flauta dulce-dijo Temari

- Las castañuelas-dijo Matsuri

Luego fueron con los chicos de Sharingan y así quedo

Naruto: Guitarra

Neji: Bajo

Shikamaru: Teclado

Gaara: La batería

Solo faltaba Sasuke el iba decir algo hasta que…

-Bueno ya estuvo todos quieren tocar un instrumento y nadie cantar!-grito exasperada Kurenai

-Bueno yo se tocar la guitarra, el violín y el piano pero puedo intentar cantar-dijo Sasuke y con tan solo eso todas las chicas comenzaron a decir que querían cantar

-ah ahora si verdad entonce haré un dueto escogeré a la mejor para cantar y será la pareja de Sasuke

Y así todas comenzaron a cantar una por una y la vedad ni una sabia afinar todas sonaban horrendas, llego el turno de Sakura y sonó como una Guacamaya en lecho de muerte.

-No! ni una! Ni una sola!-grito Kurenai apunto de llegar a la histeria EN histeria

-K-Kurenai-sensei si lo necesita yo puedo h-hacer pareja con Sasuke-Kun-dijo Hinata

-De acuerdo-dijo feliz

-ESPERE! Que cante! Todas lo hicimos así que escuchemos cantar a la señorita para ver como lo hace-dijo Sakura con la esperanza de que ella cantara horrible

-No-no yo no puedo con t-toda esta g-gente-dijo aterrada

-entonces No!-grito triunfante Sakura

-Hinata tu puedes!-dijo Sasuke

Y así con esas palabras de animo quiso cantar, esa canción que le cantaría a Sasuke, esa canción que le daría a Sasuke, esa canción que ella compuso y se la daría de regalo cuando se fue, su regalo de despedida y la que nunca le termino de cantar. Subió al pequeño escenario que había en el salón tomo el micrófono y…

-Sasuke-Kun esta canción la escribí con las cosas que me enseñaste y que yo aprendí con tu amistad-dijo y ante eso comenzó a cantar

hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii

jibun ni umare kawaru sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o

furasete miseru yo

unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba

ii kimerareta ashita wa nai damatte ite mo wakaru

ano hi deai wa guuzen janai tooi hitomi ni eien

kanjita

kurete yuku yuuhi ga kirei tsumetai kaze ga

hikareba anata no koe sotto kikoeteru

kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono

mune wo atsuku suru hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara

kono kimochi ikiru akashi

hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii

jibun ni umare kawaru sekaijuu shiawase no yuki

furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide

mizu ni yureru hanabira haruka tsuki wo

oikaketeku miteta yume yori tooku e

iya na koto ga aru tabi hitori aoi sora wo

nagameru Yowai jibun ni maketakunaikara

Sagashite ita atatakai ai no basho mo mirai mo

kiga tsukeba mune no naka ni aru

tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru koto ga aru naraba

mayowazuni kanaetai yuki no you ni kirei na kokoro

wa dare ni de mo furitsumoru

tomadou kedo koukai wa shinai tsuretette issho

nara kowakunai te ni furete nemutteta watashi ima

me o samasu

kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono

mune wo atsuku suru hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara

kono kimochi ikiru akashi

hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii

jibun ni umare kawaru sekaijuu shiawase no yuki

furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide

(Pretear Opening "White Destiny" No encontré la traducción completa perdón pero en YouTube pueden ponerlo en sub. español y verán la traducción, es una canción muy linda perfecta para Hinata!)

Todos quedaron helados, jamás habían oído cantar a nadie con semejante vos, parecía que lo cantaba un ángel.

-¿Y? q-que t-tal –pregunto Hinata

-Kurenai-sensei si dice que no estoy seguro que esta sorda-dijo Naruto y todo Sharingan asintió

-L-les gusto eso!?-preguntó Sakura aunque sabia muy bien la respuesta

-Si me gusto Haruno así que deja de ser una molestia, y Kurenai-sensei yo digo que mejor hago un dueto con Hinata pero yo tocando algún instrumento-dijo Sasuke muy convencido

-si, tienes razón de acuerdo acabo la clase entonce Hinata Haras el dueto con Sasuke hasta la próxima semana.

En los pasillos

-Eres genial Hinata-Chan me sorprendes de verdad! Como me gustaría cantar así!-grito emocionada Matsuri

-S-si pero a mi me hubiera gustado tocar la flauta-dijo sonriente

-NO! Seria una desgracia desperdiciar esa voz!-grito Temari

Mientras en el salón

-Sakura que vamos a hacer esa estupida solo se la pasa con las machorras esas no podemos tocarla!!-grito histérica Karin

-Lo se Karin pero esas perras no saben con quien se metieron, mi tía por mucho que se enoje no me controlara!, Uchiha Sasuke es Mio y de nadie mas y si es necesario me desharé de esa mosquita muerta de una forma u otra!-grito

-Sakura me esta comenzando a asustar temo a que grado pueda llegar-pensó Karin

Con Sharingan

-ayyyy que problemático nos toca Educación Física-dijo Shikamaru

-Ni te quejes!-dijo Neji

-Oigan que profesor nos va tocar este año-pregunto Sasuke

-para nuestra desgracia Maito Gai-dijo Naruto desanimado

En los vestidores de los chicos

Los chicos estaban terminando de vestirse para la clase de deportes, que consistía en una playera blanca con un short verde, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos

Algunas fans de Sharingan se habían metido a los vestidores de los chicos y comenzaron a sacar o fotos o incluso les robaban cosas!

En los vestidores de las chicas

-Oigan esto es muy molesto-dijo Temari mientras se ponía el uniforme que era igual que el de los chicos solo que el short era mas corto

-¿Por que?-pregunto TenTen

-No entiendo por que nos debe de tocar el profesor Gai! Parece loco desquiciado! A Gaara un día se le escapo decir que esto era Educación Física y el profesor lo mando a trotar 15 vueltas alrededor de la escuela!-dijo Temari

-¿Por qué?-dijo sin entender TenTen

-Veras el profesor dice que no existe eso llamado educación física dice que esta clase era " la fortaleza del cuerpo y la llama de la juventud" y si tu la llamas a esta clase por EF vas a conocer la escuela muchas veces pues te manda acorrer 15 vueltas alrededor de la escuela como MINIMO-dijo Shion

-O-oigan chicas tengo un problema con el uniforme-dijo Hinata desde el vestidor

-¿Por?-pregunto Temari

-Es que me queda algo pequeño-dijo Hinata saliendo del vestidor

-HINATA!-dijeron todas sorprendidas

No solo por que la playera le quedaba algo corta dejaba ver el ombligo o por que el short le quedaba 2 dedos mas corto si no por el cuerpo de la chica que para su edad estaba muy bien desarrollado

-Hinata que comes!-grito Matsuri

-nada en especial pero me siento muy incomoda-dijo sonrojada

-Ya ni modo así que vámonos amárrate tu cabello-dijo Shion mientras le entregaba una dona para el cabello y Hinata se amarraba el cabello en una coleta

En la clase todos estaban corriendo por la pista de obstáculos

-RAPIDO! RAPIDO! NO DEJEN QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE EXTINGA!-grito Gai mientras supervisaba a sus alumnos

Pero entonces todos los hombres se quedaron quietos y co cara de pervertidos excepto Sharingan que estos solo se quedaron con la boca abierta

-USTEDESPOR QUE SE QUEDAN COMO IDOTAS CORRAN!-grito Gai

-Gai-sensei mire!-dijo Lee

Y fue cunado se dio cuenta el porque sus alumnos se quedaron como mensos la flores de Sharingan habían llegado

-Es todo? Unas chicas? MUEVANSE SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MANDE A CORRER!-y como si fueran palabras mágicas todos se pusieron a correr

Con el grupo de Sakura

-Sakura no puedo creer como todos se quedaron viendo a esas-dijo incrédula Tayuya

-hmp no te preocupes primis de seguro usan relleno principalmente la mosquita muerta-dijo enojada Sakura pero ella en el fondo sabia que eso no era cierto

Con Sharingan

-Matsuri eres la chica mas linda del mundo-dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba

-Gaara! Y tu eres el chico mas lindo del mundo-dijo mientras comenzaban a besuquearse de nuevo

-Ustedes son unos problemáticos, habrá algún día en donde no se coman cada vez que se ven?-dijo Shikamaru asqueado

-Shikamaru déjalos así no tiene excusa mi hermanito-dijo mientras lo besaba

-esto si no es problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-Oye Sasuke-Kun donde esta Naruto-Kun-pregunto Hinata

-se fue con Shion atrás de esos arbustos para que veas esos si no tienen dignidad-dijo

-jeje todos han cambiado mucho-dijo sonriente

-Tu también Hinata estas mas linda que antes-dijo volteando hacia otro lado

-g-gracias tu también-dijo

-Y como te fue estos años en Inglaterra-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, no hice muchos amigos pero me fue muy bien en la escuela-dijo sonriente

-claro, tu eras la mas lista-dijo Sasuke

-No tu lo eras, yo siempre que de en segunda pero me alegraba verte triunfar-dijo Hinata

-UCHIHA HYUUGA VAYAN A ECHAR NOVIO POR OTRO LADO!-grito enojado Maito Gai

-NANI!-gritaron sonrojados

-UUUUUYYYYYYY SASUKE Y HINATA SE AMAN!!-gritaron todos los de Sharingan

-SASUKE-KUN-gritaron todas las fans

-HINATA-CHAN-gritaron todos los fans

Al terminar la clase y la escuela

-Hinata-Chan quieres ir por un helado-dijo Sasuke

-c-claro-dijo sonrojada

Continuara

Ja pronto Sakura hará cosas que son algo drásticas pero no se preocupen Sasuke protegerá a Hinata, también llegara un chico nuevo que causara que Sasuke entre en celos! Así que esperen y no se maten por la espera

Sayonara y gracias por los reviews los contestare muchas gracias!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores! PERDON! En verdad siento no haber subido el cap pero con la entrada de clases, mi hermanita tenia que comprar no se que tanta porquería y yo la tuve que acompañar junto con mi madre, lo siento! En verdad en fin aquí el cap y en el siguiente del siguiente aparecerá nuestro pretendiente de Hinata! Espérenlo, bueno aquí el cap!**

**Advertencias**

**AntiSakura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**CAP 6: Excursiones igual a problemas**

En la plaza

-Y Sasuke-Kun ¿Cómo has estado estos años?-pregunto Hinata comiendo un helado de vainilla

-bien, bueno en parte, seguí como el mejor de la escuela pero este año es el mejor-dijo con una media sonrisa

-por que cambiaste?-pregunto

-No, si no por que este año regresaste-dijo

-S-Sasuke-Kun no digas esas cosas me da pena-dijo sonrojada

-Es la verdad, eres mi mejor amiga y estoy feliz de que hayas regresado-dijo

-bueno, oye ya me tengo que ir mi padre me debe de estar esperando para la cena-dijo parándose del banco donde estaban sentados

-de acuerdo, pero entonces te llevare a casa no dejare que te pase algo-dijo parándose también

-Mm OK-dijo

En el auto

-Que lindo auto Sasuke-Kun ¿te lo compraste?-pregunto Hinata

-no, mis padres me lo dieron de regalo de cumpleaños-dijo

-ah! Es cierto fue tu cumpleaños y no me acorde! Lo siento!-dijo bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes, no es gran cosa mi cumpleaños incluso a mi se me olvido-dijo sonriéndole intentando animarla

-no! Un cumpleaños es importante Sasuke-Kun así que… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla inocentemente sin saber que eso ponía a Sasuke muy nervioso

-etto…gracias-dijo sonrojado-bueno aquí es Hina te veo en la escuela… tu padre te llevara?-

-si…dice que como heredera debo de ir con el… lo siento hubiera querido ir con ustedes-dijo triste

-no te preocupes, hasta mañana-dijo despidiéndose con la mano-

-adiós-dijo Hinata repitiendo el gesto

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, en la clase de Kakashi

-no puedo creerlo 30hora después y aun no ha llegado-dijo Neji

-ha roto su record-dijo Gaara

-si dettebayo…quiero ir a ver a Shion-dijo Naruto

-Pues hazlo-dijo Sasuke

-Eso quiero pero como Kakashi la cambio de lugar solo me la pasaba besando, hmp cual era el problema-dijo Naruto

-Que era asqueroso, ya casi lo estaban haciendo en frente de nosotros-dijo Neji

-Si era muy problemático-dijo Shikamaru

-Y ustedes? No están tristes por que sus novias están lejos de ustedes?-pregunto Naruto exaltado

-Yo me mando notas con TenTen así que no hay problema-dijo Neji enseñándole la nota

-Y como, no e visto a nadie pasar notas-dijo Gaara

-Has visto la puntería de TenTen, no las lanzamos-dijo Neji

-hmp yo quiero ir con Shion!-grito Naruto

En eso Kakashi entro y se le quedo viendo como si fuera el ser mas raro del mundo

-Naruto si no te la pasaras besuqueándote con tu novia el 99.9% del tiempo y el otro .1 en respirar, no la hubiera cambiado, en fin perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí…-

-en el sendero de la vida-dijeron todos los de Sharingan hartos de esa estupida excusa

-OIGAN no intenten robar mi excusa es mía!-dijo Kakashi enojado

-Sisi-dijeron

-Muy bien, Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho a todos los profesores, que como las festividades de Navidad se acercan la escuela preparo 2 excursiones, la primera que es mañana a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y la segunda que es la próxima semana, aun no sabemos que día, a un campamento de 3 días 2 noches en un campamento de ski así que deben de pedir permiso a sus padres o tutores para que los deje ir y una carta de autorización-dijo sonriente

Y así todos empezaron a hablar sobre la excursión y lo divertido que era y las flores de Sharingan eran las más emocionadas

-Que bueno seria no creen?-dijo Matsuri

-Si seria una excelente forma de divertirnos y olvidar la escuela-dijo Shion

-Si yo ya quiero que llegue el día de la segunda excursión, se imaginan ski, nieve, y nuestros novios-dijo Matsuri

--Hay Matsuri tu si que estas enamorada de mi hermanito-dijo Temari

-obvio es el chico mas lindo que e conocido, además Temari piénsalo lo mantengo ocupado y tu feliz de la vida con el problemático-dijo

-Bueno si lo pones así… esta excursión será fantástica-dijo Temari

-A mi me gusta la idea, ya estaba cansada de tanto estudio-dijo TenTen

-Si y además TenTen, Neji estará contigo, imagínatelo con ropa de de invierno, sudando y haciendo ejercicio-dijo Shion con tal de hacer a TenTen sonrojar

-ahhhhh-suspiro-Temari tiene razón estas excursiones serán fantásticas-dijo sonriente

-etto…yo nunca e ido a una excursión aquí…como es?-pregunto Hinata

-a pues miera nos dividen en grupos de 10 a cargo de 2 profesores en si, son mixtos así que será fantástico-dijo sonriente Shion

-de acuerdo, y tenemos que venir como queramos o con un uniforma en particular-preguntó

-ah! Puedes venir como quieras siempre y cuando siempre lleves tu tarjeta de estudiante y ya, a veces te dan una gorra o una pañoleta para identificarte-dijo TenTen

-ahh ya veo-dijo

Con Sakura

-Oye Sakura, no crees que es un poquitito exagerado-dijo Karin

-EXAGERADO! ja es perfecto are que esa tonta se caiga en frente de todos entonces Sasuke vera que soy mejor y caerá a mis pies-dijo Sakura

-Pero… y si le pasa algo?-pregunto

-mejor!, vera que aparte de tonta torpe y débil-dijo sonriente

-Sakura esto ya no es amor es obsesión-pensó Karin preocupada

En el pasillo con Sharingan

-ahhh que problemático pedir permiso-dijo Shikamaru

-vamos es una excursión… vale la pena preguntar dettebayo-dijo Naruto sonriente

-Hmp yo pienso que esta excursión de patinaje será muy…rara-dijo Sasuke

-rara?-pregunto Gaara

-si, pues nunca hemos ido de excursión por diversión-dijo Sasuke

-Tienes razón… es muy raro-dijo Neji

-ay que importa mejor! Vamos a divertirnos y punto-dijo Naruto-

-NARUTO!-grito alguien y salto sobre Naruto

-SHION!-grito el y la comenzó a besar de nuevo

-Naruto es muy estresante no besarte mas de 20 min.-dijo Shion despegándose de el

-si! Que le pasa al pelo de plumero en separarnos-dijo Naruto abrazándola

-pelo de plumero?-pregunto alguien atrás de el

-K-Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto aterrado y todos los de Sharingan y las flores con excepción de Shion, veían divertidos la escena

-como que mi cabello parece plumero?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro pero atrás de el aparecía una aura negra

-yo…yo…adiós!!-grito mientras salía corriendo con Shion agarrada de la mano

-chico listo-dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar

-ese Naruto-dijo Neji con voz de pena ajena

-en fin mañana espero que mañana sea calmado-dijo Sasuke

A la mañana siguiente

-Muy bien, listos gusanos! Deberán subir a los autobuses ordenadamente tomen un numero de esa caja y siéntense en el asiento con el numero que les toco, no quiero trampas yo personalmente los revisare! Así que muévanse-grito la maestra Anko

-ahhh esto será estupendo-dijo Shion saltando

-si, pero algo no me agrada-dijo Temari

-eh? Que cosa-pregunto Matsuri

-piénselo, en toda la historia de la escuela nunca hemos hecho una excursión por diversión es muy extraño mas por que la directora Tsunade es muy estricta-dijo Temari

-ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón-dijo Shion

-aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo TenTen

-si… oigan! Esperen Tsunade-sama es tía de Sakura creen que…-dijo Matsuri

-talvez ella tiene que ver con esto y conociendo a Sakura no va a ser por diversión esta excursión…debemos proteger a Hinata-dijo Temari

-si, tiene razón pero no le debemos de decir nada sobre nuestras sospechas si no ella podría ponerse nerviosa-dijo Matsuri

-si-dijeron todas

-CHICAS!-grito Hinata corriendo hacia ellas-perdón por llegar tarde pero mi despertador no sonó, lo siento-se disculpo

-Esta bien Hina ya debemos de tomar nuestros números vamos-dijo Shion

En las filas para tomar el autobús

-ahhh por que me toco ir en el mismo autobús que ustedes dettebayo-les dijo Naruto a Sasuke y Neji

-hay algún problema?-pregunto Sasuke

-si! Ustedes dos son los mas serios de los 5! Mejor me hubiera tocado con Gaara-dijo haciendo un puchero

-hmp-dijeron Sasuke y Neji

En el autobús

-a ver Mm hmp 31-dijo Sasuke sentándose en su asiento-hmp por que deben ser de tres asientos las filas-dijo Sasuke irritado pues a el le toco en medio

-donde estará mi asiento!-dijo una voz chillona que Sasuke conocía muy bien… Sakura

-no…dios por favor no-suplico Sasuke en voz baja

-33! Ah Sasuke-Kun! Me toco contigo! Creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos!-dijo abrazándolo

--disculpe, H-Haruno-san podría darme permiso-

-Hyuuga!-grito Sakura notablemente enojada

-gracias, gracias por lo menos me toco también con Hinata-pensó Sasuke agradeciendo a dios en su mente

Con Neji

-hmp por que me toco hasta atrás-dijo enojado Neji

-Neji…-dijo una voz detrás de el y para su sorpresa y suerte era TenTen

-TenTen… uf que bueno que me tocaste-dijo Neji mientras se sentaba y TenTen a su lado

-ah! Por que la llama de la juventud me impide encontrar mi asiento!-grito una voz

-hay no-dijeron Neji y TenTen

-ah aquí es, ah Neji mi eterno rival y su novia…HOLA! Espero que su llama de la juventud los ayude en esta excursión-dijo con llamas en sus ojos

-por que ami dios-pensaron Neji y TenTen

Naruto para su suerte le toco con su novia y Kiba un compañero que era igual de ruidoso que el, como dicen Sasuke y Neji, y cuando Naruto y Shion se vieron lo primero que hicieron fue…comenzarse a besuquear mientras que Kiba veía con asco la escena tan… traumática mas o menos paso a si

-donde rayos esta mi asiento!-dijo Naruto

-Naruto!-dijo la voz de su novia

-Shion!-grito el y se lanzo sobre ella para besarla luego de 35 segundos sin respirar

-ahh Naruto que numero te toco?-dijo Shion

-el 61-dijo

-ahh ¡yo soy el 62 que bueno!-dijo

-eh lo siento pero aquí hay alguien que no quiere ver sus…momentos íntimos-dijo un chico de cabello café alborotado

-Kiba eres tu! Que bueno al menos no tendré que estar igual de serio que el teme!-dijo Naruto feliz

-si si Naruto pero…-iba a terminar

-lo siento…Kiba pero no he podido besar a mi novio en mas de 15 min. Y ponga mal si eso pasa así que si nos disculpas-dijo Shion mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a besar a Naruto de una Manera un tanto drástica.

-que asco-pensó Kiba

-Muy bien, listos gusanos! Ya revise todos los asientos! No quiero ruido y el que haga el mínimo desorden o despapaye lo dejare en el autobús!-grito Anko

Con Sasuke

-Por que?! Dime que te e hecho kami para poner a la loca de Sakura a lado de mi dímelo! Que te hice!-imploro Sasuke en su mente

-Oye Sasuke-Kun y como has estado-dijo Sakura poniendo su mano en la pierna de Sasuke

-d-disculpe Haruno-san p-pero creo que esta incomodando a Sasuke-Kun-dijo Hinata

-no te metas donde no te llaman Hyuuga!.Dijo Sakura enojada

-d-disculpe no quise molestarla-dijo Hinata

-No tienes por que disculparte Hina, ella realmente me esta incomodando y si ella dejara de ser una molestia se lo agradecería-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-Kun! Por que la defiendes nosotros estábamos hablando y ella se mete-dijo Sakura enojada

-No, tu me estabas coqueteando e insinuando y ella solo te dijo la verdad así que si no te costara mucho quitar tu mano de mi pierna-dijo Sasuke señalando su mano

-hmp-dijo mientras quitaba su mano

-esa maldita mosquita muerta sigue metiéndose donde no le llaman! De que me sirvió asegurarme de que Sasuke-Kun se sentara alado de mi si ella también lo esta-pensó Sakura con enojo

-Sasuke-Kun, no crees que fuiste algo grosero con Haruno-san?-susurro Hinata

-no, si no le digo directamente las cosas no entiende-susurro Sasuke como respuesta

-plan b-pensó Sakura

-uf hace mucho calor!-dijo Sakura quitándose la chamarra dejando ver un TOP corto de prostituta

-d-disculpe Haruno-san pero estamos a 3° no hace calor y usted no debería usar esas cosas no le tapa casi nada-dijo Hinata inocentemente

-hmp eso dices tu por que no tienes nada que aportar-dijo Sakura-achuuu-estornudo

-se lo dije, debería taparse podría coger un resfriado y eso no le va a favorecer en nada-dijo Hinata

-cállate!!-grito

-no debería enojarse tanto eso le hace daño a la salud y aparte le saldrán arrugas pronto-dijo Hinata sin afanes de ofenderla

-kmp-dijo Sasuke aguantando la risa

-TU MALDITA!-grito Sakura

-HARUNO! SIENTESE AHORA!-grito Anko y Sakura se sentó

Con Naruto

-piedra, papel o tijeras-dijo Naruto y Kiba

-empate… ay ya me aburrí dettebayo-dijo Naruto

-si…ya se! Que tal que si el que gana 3 de 5 le da un beso a tu novia-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa malévola

-que! Nadie tocara a mi novia mas que yo!-grito Naruto

-vamos! será divertido y esta dormida ni se dará cuenta-dijo Kiba

-Mm de acuerdo-

Resultado total: Kiba 4 Naruto 1

-grrrrrrrr-gruño Naruto

-ya Naruto solo será un piquito, cálmate-y luego le dio el beso y después…Shion despertó

-ahhhh! Tu HENTAI!!!-grito Shion mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo dejo inconciente

-hmp Naruto…me basas?-pregunto

-claro dettebayo-dijo mientras se comenzaban a besuquear de nuevo

Con Neji

-Entonces Gai-sensei me felicito por que mi llama de la juventud…Bla Bla-decía Lee sus anécdotas con su sensei favorito

-Neji… esto ya me esta hartando-dijo TenTen en un susurro

–a mi también –le respondió

-OYE TU METETE UN CALCETIN A LA BOCA!-grito un chico cerca de ellos mientras le lanzaba un calcetín a la boca

-bbbbb bla llamab deb la jujventub de castigarab-"dijo" Lee

-GRACIAS!-dijeron Neji y TenTen

Después de 1 hora de miradas asesinas de Sakura hacia Hinata, de varios intentos de Shion de acecinar a Kiba por intentar besarla y mas relatos de Lee después de que se quitara el calcetín de la boca al fin habían llegado a la pista

-Muy bien listos gusanos! Los que quieran venir conmigo hagan una fila y para sorpresa de todos Sharingan, las flores y Hinata (que muy pronto también lo será)

-Esperen voy también yo!-dijo Sakura

-Lo siento Haruno ya hay 10 conmigo-dijo Anko-Muy bien ustedes tengan esta bufanda-dijo entregándoles una bufanda color negro con el numero 1-ustedes están en mi grupo asi que no se las quiten-

-a, siento llegar tarde es que a una ancianita se le cayeron sus compras y la ayude-dijo Kakashi

-Ves… les dije que si Anko estaba aquí Kakashi también-dijo Sasuke a todo Sharingan

Flash Back

_-que maestro escogemos?-pregunto Gaara_

_-yo creo que Anko-ijo Sasuke_

_-que!!!-dijeron todos-estas loco! Es Anko-dijo Naruto_

_-si pero donde esta Anko esta Kakashi-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante-y el con tal de ir a leer a otra parte nos deja libres 5 min. Después de que nos organicemos confíen en mí-dijo_

_-Mm OK-dijeron todos_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Si-dijeron todos

-Muy bien listos entremos a la pista!-dijo Anko

-SI!!!-dijeron todos

**UUUU los deje con el Jesús en la boca! Jajay lo siento! Hem fin algo planea Sakura ¿Qué será? Bueno la respuesta en el siguiente cap, cuídense y dejen reviews!**


	8. Importante! Si continuare!

**A todos los lectores.**

PERDON! DISCULPEN SE QUE HACE MESES NO SUBO NADA Y CREANME QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!

Como saben en el DF, es donde vivo, ha habido muchas inundaciones y en mi familia nunca nos había pasado pero como este año si nos paso y no estábamos prevenidos, NOS INUNDAMOS, gracias a Kami que no paso a mayores, pero para MI desgracia la mi computadora y la de mi madre se mojaron y pues…snif…. MURIERON! Así es mi queridos lectores todos mis archivos se fuero al cielo, por eso no he subido nada, pero ayer que fui con mi tía a dormir, debido a que no me regalo nada en mi cumpleaños, me regalo una nueva computadora! Por ello gracias al destino, ella me recordó que como ella sabe que me encanta escribir y a ella le encanta leer mis locos inventos, le mande una copia de los archivos de mis y sus amadas historias y si ahora podré seguir! El lunes es probable que vuelva a empezar con el fic que a ustedes mi público, les encanta

**A bad boys!**

Será el primero que actualice, espero que me comprendan pero como ya dije** SI CONTINUARE MIS FICS, **así que no se preocupen

Cuídense y Gracias, Sayonara

Atte. Sasuhina-arriva


End file.
